Guerra dos Mundos
by Garota Inu
Summary: Os Cullens salvaram Bella de James, mas não a salvaram de seu veneno. Depois da luta com James, Bella tornou-se uma vampira incapaz de ser vegetariana. O que aconteceria se a história tomasse esse rumo? .Jacob e Bella não se conhecem ainda.
1. Lá e de volta outra vez

**GUERRA DOS MUNDOS**

**(War of the worlds)**

**Garota Inu**

**1. Lá e de volta outra vez**

_Minha pele é mais fria que o metal que visto, mas não sinto nenhum desconforto verdadeiro. Alguns dizem que é morte certa estar aqui fora à noite, longe das cidades. Eu viajei léguas demais por noites demais para sentir-me verdadeiramente preocupada. Eu deveria estar cansada demais para viver, mas não posso me forçar a morrer._

_O vento agita nuvens negras sobre mim, gemendo como pagãos através dos vales sem luz. À milhas daqui, sem dúvida, estão rindo em quartos iluminados por tochas, batendo dedos com garras em batentes de pedra, sorvendo o néctar de gargantas dilaceradas._

_Ali. O ponto de luz deve estar a léguas e léguas de distância, acima das colinas negras. Meus olhos mortos ainda me servem muito melhor do que já me fizeram enquanto eu ainda vivia. O gosto relembrado de sangue cresce atrás dos meus dentes, inunda meu cérebro. Eu saboreio o vento nos cabelos, e minha vontade leva meu coração a bater outra vez pelo simples prazer em fazê-lo._

_Eu começo a correr._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nunca, na minha vidinha humana, eu me vestiria daquele jeito... mas esta não é a minha vidinha humana. Esta é a minha existência. Existência na qual eu tinha que me vestir daquele jeito se quisesse alguma vítima. Passei lápis-de-olho, me enfiei em um vestido curto, leve e esvoaçante de seda e sandálias altas. Caçar não era tão difícil, tudo funcionava como uma normal caçada na temporada de gansos: o visual atraente era o apito que imitava o som dos gansos e meus dentes... os meus dentes era a arma. Precisa e letal.

Um suspiro atrás e mim me tirou dos pensamentos e eu olhei para Alice. "O que foi?"

Ela fez biquinho e olhou para mim emburrada. "Nada – só dói saber que não precisa mais de mim para se arrumar."

"Não é verdade", eu consolei. "Eu só fiz amizade com o lápis-de-olho – os demais não quiseram facilitar para mim."

Alice sorriu o seu sorriso prateado. "Bem, pelo menos ainda tenho a maquiagem."

Eu sorri para ela e comecei a andar rumo à garagem, Alice nos meus calcanhares enquanto descíamos a escada. "Vou indo – prometo não voltar tarde."

"Onde desta vez?"

Eu gemi mentalmente pelo tom dela. Eu sabia o que estava por vir. "Seattle."

Alice se mexeu desconfortável do meu lado. "Tem certeza que não há como se adaptar?"

"Eu queria poder, Alice, mas não dá e você sabe por que. – Não como se fosse por minha escolha caçar humanos." Eu realmente queria que existisse outra forma, mas já havíamos tentado e era impossível.

Ela assentiu enquanto eu me sentava em frente ao volante do meu New Beattle última geração (presente de Esme). "Só uma pergunta: por que só homens?"

Eu ri e então torci os lábios. "A idéia de morder pescoço de mulheres me faz me sentir meio lésbica." Eu dei a partida e acelerei tudo, rindo quando ouvi a risada de Alice atrás de mim.

Corri para Seattle pensando em como minha vida tinha mudado, desde que me mudei para Forks, como um genuíno flashback. Minha vida com Charlie, quando conheci os Cullen; apaixonei-me por Edward, ele por mim... o jogo de baseball... Laurent, James e Victória; minha tentativa de fuga de James para Phoenix... e, finalmente, a mordida de James que os Cullen não conseguiram impedir. Meu sangue era delicioso demais. Anormalmente delicioso até para Carlisle, que ficou inseguro se conseguiria ou não parar na hora certa. Então, para não arriscarem me matar, eles cuidaram de mim até que eu me tornasse uma vampira pronta, e eu aceitei sem reclamar, ou guardar rancor por não tentarem impedir.

Claro, isso porque não sabíamos que o veneno de James me corromperia.

Era venenoso demais para me permitir viver com uma dieta vegetariana.

E agora lá vou eu. Caminhando pelas ruas de Seattle, sentando num banco de um parque bastante movimentado por um festival, fingindo ler um livro. Não demoraria muito mais agora. Era questão de minutos até aparecer um nojento estuprador que não fará falta nenhuma no mundo. Se eu fui destinada a matar humanos, então, que morresse a escória e não um pai de família, ou um padre, ou um namorado de uma menina ilusoriamente apaixonada (mesmo não sendo amor, é ruim perder um garoto).

"Olha que pedaço de carne maravilhoso, Tom! – Não tem como perder uma dessas, cara!" Eu ouvi um murmúrio de um homem no meio do parque.

"Claro que não! Temos que pensar rápido, Ray, antes que ela vá embora." Tom respondeu. Ele parecia um tanto sexualmente desesperado julgando pela euforia de sua voz. "Devemos chamar os outros?", ele perguntou.

Que ótimo, será um coquetel, então.

"E ter que dividir mais?! – Já me dói ter que dividir ela com você!"

Oh. Bem, que pena. Eu poderia exterminar mais almas podres de uma só vez. Morder vários vermes com uma mordida só, adaptando o ditado popular. Isso quase me fazia um tipo de justiceira. Quase. Se tirasse o fato que eu _matava_.

Meus pensamentos me distraíram e agora eu não sabia mais onde eles estavam, mas não demorou muito até que galhos se quebrassem quase silenciosamente atrás de mim. Se eu fosse humana, jamais escutaria.

"O plano é: eu chego e tapo a boca dela e agarro os braços para arrastar ela pra cá – então trocamos depois que você acabar, ok?" Tom disse atrás de mim, num lugar onde o parque se tornava uma minúscula floresta.

"Beleza." Ray sussurrou. "Agora vamos."

Tolos.

"Vão aonde?" Eu perguntei no meio deles, enquanto olhava para onde eles olhavam com falsa curiosidade.

Eles gritaram assustados e eu sorri tão sádica que Hannibal não era nem competição pra mim. Eu precisava provocar medo para que o sangue deles fluísse mais depressa. Eu não queria me demorar. "Sabem...", eu disse. "Eu tenho que dar o crédito para vocês. – O plano era perfeito! Funcionaria com qualquer garota." Eu sorri, agora mostrando os dentes. "Mas eu não sou qualquer garota, sou?"

Ahh, Emmett ia amar me ver agora!

Tom e Ray não pareceram perceber o que estava acontecendo ali e o que estavam enfrentando, porque ambos rosnaram e se jogaram em cima de mim para me derrubarem no chão. Eu me deixei derrubar. Tom já estava me segurando enquanto Ray lutava para separar minhas pernas uma da outra e deixar caminho livre para ele.

Eu ri guturalmente uma vez e aquilo evoluiu para uma baixa gargalhada sinistra e sombria. "Tolos, não percebem?" Eu me desvencilhei deles em meio segundo e já estava atrás de Ray, segurando seu pescoço afastado e segurando-o imóvel. Olhei com raiva para Tom e assobiei "Corre. Agora."

Ele não precisou de um segundo aviso.

Eu não estava com raiva, em nenhum momento eu sorri sádica ou ri sinistramente, e muito menos fiquei curiosa. Tudo não passava de atuação para assustar. Eu nunca sentiria prazer em matar humanos, mesmo a escória.

Eu me virei para Ray e ele estava apavorado, tentando escapar do meu aperto. "Oh, querido, não se preocupe. – Farei isso rápido."

E foi o que fiz. Rápida e indolor. Bom, pelo menos pra mim. Limpei o canto da minha boca e deixei o que sobrou de Ray cair no chão com um som abafado. Eu olhei para onde as árvores se multiplicavam à distância. Eu sorri sem humor.

Agora... onde será que estava Tom?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estacionei o New Beattle na garagem e rumei andando calmamente para a porta, mas o cheiro de Edward me rodeou e, de repente, ele estava bloqueando minha passagem.

"Agora cobram pedágio?" eu o olhei fria, sem expressão no rosto.

E o rosto dele era o espelho do meu. "Onde esteve?"

Eu o olhei de cima a baixo com uma cara de 'quem é você para me cobrar satisfação?' "Seattle."

"Fazendo?"

"Eu estou em um interrogatório e se esqueceram me avisar?", rosnei. "Poupe-me, Edward." Eu assobiei para ele, apertando os punhos. "Não lhe devo nada mais."

Edward cerrou os olhos. Ele sabia que eu estava certa. Depois que já estava claro que eu teria que caçar humanos para viver, ele não se conformou de eu não ter lutado para arranjar uma maneira e passou a agir assim. Frio, cheio de ódio por eu ter aceitado fácil meu destino e me tornar assassina.

"Você mata pessoas, Isabella." Edward chiou pra mim, querendo me atingir.

Ah, é. O 'Bella' também havia sumido para ele.

Eu rosnei enfurecida e apertei minha mandíbula, procurando me controlar. "Oh, perdão se nenhum de vocês, inclusive você, não foram capazes de me salvar do veneno de James e me deixaram assim." O sarcasmo transbordava na minha voz. "Não que eu não seja grata por isso." Eu acrescentei rapidamente.

O peito dele trovejou com um rosnado e eu disparei para o meu quarto, deixando Edward na porta, sozinho.

Eu troquei o vestido e as sandálias por uma blusinha de alcinhas que mostrava meu umbigo, um jeans e tênis – eu gostava do simples – e fui correndo para a sala matar saudade da minha família. Não a vira por dois anos desde que fui para o Brasil passar uns tempos na Ilha Esme para não reduzir drasticamente a população de Forks e arredores. E, agora que voltei (ontem à noite), não pretendia sumir tão cedo e iria aproveitar ao máximo da minha amada família.

Fiquei a noite inteira conversando com Carlisle e Esme; brincando com Emmett, jogando cartas com Jasper e Alice só nos assistia (não tinha graça jogar com alguém que sabia quais seriam nossas jogadas). Fiquei com eles até o sol aparecer e fazer-nos brilhar dentro da casa. Era o primeiro dia de aula na faculdade de engenharia de Forks, mas eu pretendia faltar, para andar pela cidade, correr até Port Angeles e, quem sabe, La Push também. Fazia uns três anos que não dava um mergulho naquela praia. Depois de morar dois anos na Ilha Esme, você começa a ficar meio fanático por praias.

Nem troquei de roupa, fui do jeito que estava. Emmett queria vir comigo, mas Rosalie não deixou, então deixamos para outro dia.

Eu andei por Forks, visitei meu pai no trabalho e prometi passar lá à noite, corri até Port Angeles, andei por lá, e mergulhei em La Push. Eu estava encharcada. Catei conchinhas na praia, arranquei um fio do meu cabelo – que era tão forte quanto qualquer correntinha frágil de cordão – e fiz um lindo colar de conchas. _Ficou lindo_, eu pensei, sorrindo satisfeita para o meu bom trabalho. Suspirei fundo, captando cheiro de dois esquilos, vários veados, três ursos e... um lobo? Eu não tinha certeza. Parecia ser lobo, mas tinha algo mais e eu não sabia que tinha lobos por aqui. Eu dei de ombros. A água salgada devia ter prejudicado meu olfato temporariamente, logo passa.

Querendo mais tempo comigo, eu me resignei a ir para casa andando humanamente, mas parei ao ver uma belíssima árvore enraizada ao pé do penhasco. Era um lindo salgueiro chorão.

Ah, ainda nem eram 15h00min. Eu tinha tempo ainda.

Corri num segundo até lá e me sentei, fechando os olhos e curtindo a brisa fresca que brincava com os meus cabelos fazendo-os dançar.

Meus pensamentos me traíram e tomaram o rumo que estava tentando evitar. Eu pensei em Edward e em como nossa linda história de amor havia se evaporado, como poeira no vento. Ele estava sempre agindo como um boneco de gelo egoísta, que não pensava no meu lado. Quando ele agia assim, era sempre a mesma coisa desde que me tornei o que sou hoje: ele me perguntava onde eu estive, o que estava fazendo, me chamava de assassina e eu o deixava falando sozinho.

Às vezes, eu me perguntava o por que de não mais estar ignorando os erros dele como fazia quando era humana. Algumas vezes, eu brinco com a idéia de ser porque eu me tornei vampira e a intensidade do que eu sentia diminuíra. Mas não era porque logo uma recém-nascida nós caçávamos juntos e eu me sentia da mesma forma quando humana. Então, minha única resposta para 'Porque não ignoro mais os erros de Edward?' era pura e simplesmente porque, no passado, quando eu ignorava, eu sabia que eram as _circunstâncias_ que o levava a cometer erros, sem ele querer. E agora, eu repudiava e desprezava seus erros porque era _ele_ quem estava errando desta vez. E isso me cansou.

Eu suspirei, sorrindo a brisa. Era tão bom um lugar daqueles: brisa fresca e estar sozinha, isso ajudava a relaxar, mesmo pensando em coisas ruins, que faziam meu coração inerte se apertar. Era bom tirar um tempo para você e ficar sozinha.

_Creck._

Ou... não tão sozinha assim.

Olhei para trás para ver quem havia quebrado o galho. Bem, teria feito isso se pudesse me mexer. Eu tentei de novo, mas nada do meu funcionava apenas os olhos e o hábito inútil de respirar era o que eu ainda podia fazer. Eu comecei a temer por mim.

Uma risada baixa ecoou atrás de mim e notei que não conhecia aquela voz. "Olá, morcega.", a voz disse. "Posso perguntar o que a fez ousar vir até La Push? – Oh, é, não posso. Você está paralisada." Ele riu.

Ouvi passos e logo o estranho entrou no meu campo de visão... Eu reconhecia algo familiar nele... Oh, sim, um dos caras que matei na noite passada parecia bastante com este aqui. Eles pareciam índios. Porém, mesmo já tendo visto coisa parecida antes, este aqui tem um jeito único de ser lindo, eu tinha que admitir, mesmo sendo ele um inimigo. Ele era um inimigo, eu não me atrairia por ele, mesmo com sua beleza única.

Sua voz era grave e rouca; seu cabelo era curto e meio bagunçado para cima com pontas macias, mas de um jeito estiloso e bonito; seus olhos eram de um negro tão intenso e profundo que fazia eu me sentir estranha. Sua pele era morena, levemente avermelhada, de uma textura super macia. E seu porte físico deixaria algum super-herói com inveja.

Acho que ele deve ter percebido minha especulação corporal, porque ele disse logo em seguida "Acho que quer que eu me apresente – Meu nome é Jacob Black, Lobo Alpha dos Lobisomens Quileutes e você acaba de invadir minhas terras."

Eu o encarei com um olhar de 'E daí?'

E ele entendeu meu olhar. "Daí que agora que entrou não irá mais sair."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O que se passou depois disso eu não podia dizer em detalhes, porque aquele lobo arrogante me vendou os olhos. Mas eu podia dizer, pelo menos, que ele me jogou por cima dos ombros como se eu fosse um saco de batatas e correu pelo que eu imaginei ser a floresta até chegar em um lugar que cheirava quase inteiramente a ele, mas tinha o cheiro de outro homem também; e, pela extensão do cheiro, era uma pequena choupana. Depois, fui jogada de novo nos ombros dele e ele correu pela floresta novamente e eu senti o cheiro de praia.

E foi aí que ele me desvendou e me pôs numa canoa. Agora, nós dois estávamos rodeados por mar em todos os lados fazia pouco mais de meia-hora e eu não fazia idéia de onde eu estava e nem para onde estava indo. Droga, eu não conseguia nem mais ver La Push! Eu queria perguntar para onde ele estava me levando, mas eu não queria falar com ele. Tinha um tempo que já que ele me fazia perguntas como 'qual seu nome' mas eu não respondia apenas o encarava. Eu já tinha recuperado o movimento da boca, mas estava disposta a ignorá-lo.

E foi numa dessas ignoradas que eu dei que ele se enfureceu e acabou perdendo um dos remos na água. Suspirei exasperada e estressada. Agora, como se já não bastasse, eu estava imobilizada e presa no meio do oceano. Eu só não perguntava se podia ficar pior porque sabia que podia.

O lobo praguejou e começou a atirar a blusa e os sapatos antes de mergulhar. O que ele estava fazendo? Ele nunca encontraria aquele remo, não com aqueles olhos humanos e pouca respiração.

Não demorou nem três minutos e ele estava de volta, clamando e sugando todo o oxigênio que lhe era de direito. Eu sacudi a cabeça, simpatizada, quando na verdade deveria sentir o inverso. Eu era louca? Provavelmente. Ele mergulhou de novo e eu dei de ombros. Não importava, eu não era uma pessoa ruim, afinal. E eu sabia que ia escapar dessa viva. Eu diria a verdade: que eu não sabia que agora havia lobisomens em La Push, me desculparia e prometeria nunca mais pisar lá de novo.

E depois disso, esperançosamente, mataria minha família por não terem me avisado.

Jacob emergiu de novo. "Mas que merda!", ele exasperou. "Estúpido remo."

"Eu posso pegá-lo se você quiser." Eu disse, sem olhar para ele.

Ele riu zombeteiro. "Tenho cara de quem nasci ontem, certo?"

"Dou a minha palavra de que não vou fugir. Eu vou pegar o remo, dá-lo a você e você poderá me paralisar de novo, se preferir. – Eu prometo."

Jacob ficou sério e irritadiço. Ele me encarou. "Desculpa, moça, mas a palavra de alguém como você, pra mim, vale menos que nada."

"Então sua vida vale menos ainda, não é? – Claro, porque se prefere ficar aqui e desperdiçá-la a confiar em mim, só pode." Eu argumentei. Ele pareceu pensar por um instante e eu aproveitei aquela deixa. "Acredite, eu prefiro que você recupere o seu remo do que ficar presa aqui no mar, porque mesmo que eu pudesse me mexer, eu não faço idéia de onde estou."

"Você pode farejar."

Eu neguei com a cabeça. "A água salgada me confunde."

Depois de vários segundos de hesitação, Jacob suspirou enquanto subia na canoa. "Ok – Eu vou te achar de novo, se fugir."

Eu sorri com a idéia de me mexer de novo. Meu corpo com certeza estava rígido e precisava daquilo. "Como faço para voltar a me mexer?"

Ele encolheu os ombros e fez uma careta. "Acredite, eu não vou gostar mais disso do que você."

Jacob lambeu o polegar e fez uns desenhos na minha testa. "Ugh."

"Eu sei.", ele rosnou, mas se eu não estava enganada, eu podia dizer que tinha uma pontada de riso na voz dele. "É coisa de índios Quileutes." Ele disse e então torceu os lábios, incomodado. "Perdoe por isso."

"Isso o quê?"

Ele lambeu novamente o polegar e fez um outro desenho , só que desta vez... não foi na testa. Eu ofeguei indignada quando ele desenhou algo bem no lugar onde ficava meu coração. Um lugar não muito decente no exterior. Eu rilhei os dentes. "Eu vou te matar."

Jacob enrijeceu e eu percebi que suas mãos começaram a tremer anormalmente forte. Já que ele era um lobismem, não era difícil adivinhar o que estava havendo. "Oh! – Oh! – Calma, Jacob! Eu só falei metaforicamente!" eu me apressei a dizer. Se ele fosse lutar comigo agora, eu estaria morta. Eu não sabia lutar nem com vampiros quem dirá lobisomens! "Eu não vou te matar." Eu desviei meus olhos dos dele por um segundo e mordi o lábio. "Eu não sou assim."

Ele me deu um olhar cético. "Claro que não – Você apenas matou dois homens ontem porque estava bêbada." Ele disse com sarcasmo evidente na voz.

A realidade me chocou como um soco no estômago. Então era por isso que ele me queria, ele achava que eu tinha matado os amigos dele... eu engoli em seco. O que eu estava pensando? Eu _tinha_ matado os amigos dele. Minha garganta se apertou com o remorso. O que foi que eu fiz...?

"Como você...?" Eu não consegui terminar.

"Tom estava demorando demais para voltar para a tribo, eu resolvi procurá-lo e ele estava morto, obviamente por um vampiro. –" Ele gesticulou para o próprio pescoço, meu ponto de ataque. "– Seu cheiro estava por toda a parte. Não foi difícil rastreá-la." Jacob sorriu presunçoso por um segundo e depois voltou à expressão ácida habitual. "Por mim, eu não vingaria aquele bastardo, mas o conselho ordenou, porque – bastardo ou não – ele ainda é um Quileute."

Eu ofeguei, pensando rápido em como sair daquela encrenca e me virando com meu remorso ao mesmo tempo. Eu olhei para Jacob quase implorativa. "Perdão por aquilo – Eu juro que nunca mato pessoas inocentes." Eu disse. "Eu nunca ataco, Jacob... eu espero _me_ atacarem..."

Ele arqueou uma sombracelha. "Está dizendo que Tom tentou te agarrar?", ele perguntou. Eu assenti e Jacob olhou para mim por um tempo longe de vários segundos e então fez uma carranca, desviando o olhar para a água. "Eu não acredito em você...", ele murmurou, mas não parecia muito convencido de sua afirmação.

Eu tinha que ganhar a confiança dele, fazê-lo ver que eu dizia a verdade e fugir agora era uma péssima idéia para isso. Eu o olhei. Um sorriso fraco nascendo no canto dos meus lábios. "Vou buscar o remo." E então, pulei na água.

Não foi difícil achar o remo, não para mim. Não me admira que ele não conseguira achar, a correnteza lá embaixo o havia arrastado para longe. Jacob nunca acharia.

Do nada, uma idéia me veio à mente, uma deliciosa idéia. Larguei o remo de novo, nadei até a traseira do bote, cravei minhas unhas na madeira e bati minhas pernas em uma velocidade que fazia da canoa o mesmo que um Jet Ski.

Jacob pulou de susto e eu segurei uma risada. "O que raios você está fazendo?!" Ele gritou para que eu pudesse ouvir através do barulho da água e do vento.

"Substituindo o remo!" Eu gritei de volta. "Assim é mais rápido e você já estava num tom de verde preocupante!" E era verdade, ele estava mesmo.

Jacob olhou para mim de uma maneira estranha e concentrada por alguns segundos de novo e depois me deu as costas. Eu não o culpava por me olhar e talvez achar que eu sou uma completa louca... afinal, quem é que se preocuparia em chegar mais rápido para a sua cena de morte?

"A propósito!" Eu gritei e ele olhou curioso para mim por cima dos ombros. Eu sorri. "Meu nome é Bella!"

Jacob suprimiu um sorriso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Não demorou muito para ver ao longe – mesmo com uma visão turva por causa da água – uma bela e grande ilha, que mais parecia um oásis com tantas árvores que tinha. Me surpreendeu um pouco quando Jacob olhou para mim sobre os ombros com uma estranha expressão confusa e meio relutante e disse "É ali."

Eu olhei para a ilha de novo, sem parar de bater as pernas e voltei a olhar para as costas dele com uma careta divertida. "Vai me executar em uma ilha? – Que clichê."

Eu vi as costas de Jacob se enrijecer e ele lentamente virou sua cabeça para me olhar, tenso. Quando viu minha expressão divertida, ele relaxou visivelmente e sorriu condescendente, mas havia humor ali. "Só seria clichê se estivessem te esperando com tochas e um saco cheio de alho."

Eu ri. É sério, eu ri. "Eu assumiria que estariam me esperando para uma churrascada."

Os lábios de Jacob se curvaram para cima, mas ele não se permitiu rir ou sorrir.

Eu empurrei a canoa até a areia e Jacob desceu. Eu saí da água e torci meu cabelo, suspirando. Era tão bom se mexer depois de ser paralisada... não que isso acontecesse com freqüência. Eu olhei ao redor e ofeguei com o lugar, maravilhada.

A ilha era linda demais.

Foi aí reparei que as águas próximas à margem da ilha eram claras e transparentes, eu até podia ver claramente o fundo raso como se não houvesse água nenhuma; a areia era branca e fina, macia e bem fofinha; depois de alguns metros de areia, começava um emaranhado belamente decorado de palmeiras, coqueiros, vários tipos de árvores, que se estendia até onde eu não podia mais ver. E, bem no meio de todo esse verde, eu vi uma fina linha de fumaça branca que subia, tentando alcançar o céu, e imaginei se seria ali que me executariam.

Querendo fazer Jacob sorrir de novo – tentar é uma palavra mais correta –, eu assobiei em tom de admiração. "Lugar legal para se morrer." Eu disse com uma pequena risada. "Fico pensando onde vão jogar o presunto depois."

Ele estava de costas para mim, mas eu pude ouvir bem um som arranhado sair de sua garganta. Jacob virou para me olhar sério, mas eu vi que ele forçava os lábios para baixo, evitando que eles sorrissem. Eu o compreendia... ele não queria me dar esperanças de que eu fosse viver. "Você fala como se _quisesse_ morrer. – Ou como se _não fosse_ morrer." Ele já não estava mais querendo sorrir quando terminou.

Eu dei de ombros, minimizando meu sorriso para uma singela curva nos lábios. "Eu não vou fugir. – Por mais desprezíveis e más fossem as intenções de seu amigo sobre mim, eu ainda o matei... Eu não sou inocente, mas eu acho que isso tem o mesmo peso que um ato de legítima defesa. Eu pretendo argumentar quando me julgarem." Eu disse. "Mas, se não aceitarem a minha tese, então fugirei."

"Por que simplesmente não mata logo os executores e sai nadando?", ele me perguntou.

Eu torci o nariz. "Eu não sou assim, e acho que você já deve ter percebido isso. Eu não mato inocentes."

Um brilho estranho e diferente dos que eu já vira nele brilhou nos olhos de Jacob. Eu não soube reconhecer o que era e isso me frustrou. Ele sorriu acidamente e eu me perguntei duas coisas:

Primeira: Como será o sorriso verdadeiro e espontâneo de Jacob Black? Seria bonito? Seria igual ao que ele estava sorrindo agora, um sorriso que desconforta e quase ofende? Ou um sorriso largo e arrebatador, que emana paz e calmaria pelos ares?

Segunda: Eu viveria para ver esse sorriso? Algum dia eu sorriria para ele e, por puro reflexo e espontaneamente, ele esticaria seus lábios para cima e me mostraria a branquidão dos seus dentes em um belíssimo sorriso?

Eu não sabia. O que eu sabia era que estas duas simples perguntas me fizeram ter uma louca e estranha vontade de ver aquele sorriso, quase como de qualquer jeito. Eu sacudi a cabeça. Eu era uma tola.

Eu suspirei e tentei chegar até Jacob para segui-lo, mas minhas pernas tornaram-se rebeldes e não me obedeceram. Nem mãos, braços, nem nada. Eu estava paralisada de novo. Eu comecei a cair para a areia e já estava sofrendo por antecipação dos séculos que levaria para tirar toda a areia do meu cabelo e nariz quando Jacob me pegou e eu caí contra o peito nu dele (sua camisa tinha voado do barco com a minha velocidade). Deus, aquilo era duro... e quente. _Muito_ quente. Eu estremeci com a batalha de temperaturas obviamente diferentes entre nós. Éramos fogo e gelo, vulcão e iceberg...

... Vampira e Lobisomen.

"Me esfolariam vivo se soubessem que te deixei solta aqui." Jacob me disse com um muito, mas muito ligeiro tom de desculpas.

Eu esperei ele me jogar nos ombros como na primeira vez e foi por isso que ofeguei surpresa quando ele me ergueu na famosa posição de noiva e começou a entrar na pequena mata.

De onde eu estava – com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro esquerdo – eu podia ter uma bela vista do perfil daquele lobo e me aproveitei disso para estudar o rosto de um híbrido.

A testa franzida dele em uma careta frustrada e indecisa por algum motivo fazia sombra em seus olhos; as maçãs do rosto erma rígidas e altas embaixo de seus olhos negros, o que me fez imaginar que ele provavelmente tinha uns vinte e cinco anos; os lábios eram carnudos e atraentes com sua maciez, tanto quanto a pele amorenada e corada de vermelho ao mesmo tempo, como chocolate com essência de morango... Divino... será que todos os lobisomens eram assim?

Eu sorri maliciosamente no meu interior. Se todos os lobisomens verdadeiramente fossem iguais a Jacob, então eu estava numa ilha afrodisíaca!

"Por favor –" Jacob falou de repente. "– Não dê _nenhum_ pio, agora." Ele sussurrou para mim, tão baixo que se eu fosse humana, não ouviria.

Espera, eu podia falar??

"Hey, Jared, Jacob voltou com a sugadora de sangue! Pode pagando!" Eu ouvi um garoto gritar e olharia se pudesse mover minha cabeça.

"Parem de palhaçada, é claro que eu a trouxe." Ele revirou os olhos. "Onde está Billy? Preciso vê-lo _agora_." A urgência na voz dele me deixou alerta. Por que toda aquela emergência?

"Ele está no salão com Sam, só esperando você chegar."

Jacob enrijeceu de repente e ele trocou o peso dos pés. "Ei, Embry, er... quando planejam... finalizar o serviço?"

Oh... bem, eu não precisava ser um gênio para saber de que serviço ele estava falando... Eu me arrepiei. E Jacob pareceu perceber, porque ele olhou frustrado para mim.

Embry bufou. "O mais rápido possível. – Amanhã de manhã."

Só mais _quinze horas_ de existência?! Eu choraminguei sem querer e todos me olharam presunçosos e satisfeitos com o meu medo... exceto Jacob. Ele me olhava espantado com seus olhos confusos arregalados. Eu o entendia, também estava surpresa por ter choramingado de medo.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para os outros. "Vou levá-la para um quarto e depois verei meu pai." Ele pausou. "E se eu desconfiar, se eu apenas sentir o cheiro de alguém que não seja o dela ou o meu perto daquele lugar, vão rolar algumas cabeças por aqui, ouviram??"

Eu ouvi três gargantas engolirem em seco.

Uma era a minha.


	2. Execução que jeito de ser bom, pai!

**GUERRA DOS MUNDOS**

**(War of the worlds)**

**Garota Inu**

**2. Julgamento e execução... que jeito de ser bom, pai!**

Ok, eu _estava_ ficando muito louco. Não! Eu _já estava_ muito louco.

Por que diabos eu estava considerando pedir ao meu pai para libertar Bella???

Deus! Eu já estava a chamando pelo nome!

Meu corpo tremia, minha espinha tinha espasmos e meu coração batia tão rápido que podia deixar o coração de um rato com vergonha. Se eu não me controlasse ou eu morreria do coração, ou eu destruiria metade do meu quarto me transformando. Eu agarrei minha cabeça e passei a respirar fundo, tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa – até na cárie no canino de Paul –, menos ela. Mas tudo o que eu conseguia pensar, ver e ouvir era ela...

'_Eu não vou te matar, não sou assim.'_

'_Eu não vou fugir, não sou inocente, eu ainda matei seu amigo.'_

'_Eu espero __**me**__ atacarem.' _

'_Eu não mato inocentes.'_

'_Eu não sou assim...'_

"Urgh!" eu rosnei, mordendo meu próprio braço com força até sangrar para me causar dor e me distrair, mas eu já era um vulto de tanto que tremia. A fúria do meu monstro era fria e cega, tanto que me faltava ar nos pulmões. Eu rugi, tentando tirá-la da minha cabeça. Fechei meus olhos mais que fortemente, sentindo que ia explodir num segundo.

'_A propósito...!'_

Eu arregalei meus olhos.

'_Meu nome é Bella.', ela sorriu._

Meu corpo parou instantaneamente.

Ali, com aquele sorriso na minha mente, eu descobri que não estava sendo um louco por pensar em tentar livrá-la porque achava que ela não era má, não, eu não estava sendo um _louco_.

Eu sorri feliz... eu estava sendo _justo_.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Pai! Sam! – Preciso falar com vocês sobre a vampira, é urgente."

Billy virou sua cadeira de rodas para mim, preocupado, vasculhando meu corpo por feridas. Eu revirei os olhos enquanto andava até eles. Super protetores... Sam continuava de costas, olhando pela janela. "Fala, filho, o que há de errado?"

A pergunta de Billy me fez parar e a voz dele ecoou na minha cabeça. _O que há de errado?_ Há algo errado ali para começar? Sim. O nosso julgamento sobre a garota estava muito errado. Ela não era má. Ela disse que esperava as pessoas atacarem ela e, pela aparência inacreditavelmente deslumbrante dela, a maioria eram homens e eu podia imaginar que ataques eram esses. Tom tentou estuprá-la e ela apenas se defendeu. Ela não matava inocentes, só pessoas de má índole e isso quase a fazia um tipo estranho de justiceira, limpando as ruas de homens maus.

Ela não era má.

"Pai, eu... antes de julgar a garota, eu queria dizer uma coisa." Eu hesitei.

Qual era o fim disso? O que eu ganharia ajudando aquela mulher? Não que eu fosse um interesseiro, não isso, mas o que aconteceria depois disso, do que adiantaria ajudá-la? Eu nunca mais tornaria a vê-la mesmo, não é?... Por um segundo, esta idéia de não nos ver mais me pareceu absurda, mas essa sensação sumiu tão rápido quando surgiu, afinal, era ridículo, porque não havia motivos que fizessem nos esbarrar-nos de novo.

Billy percebeu minha hesitação e limpou a garganta. "Jacob...? O que você ia dizer?"

Eu o olhei com a minha melhor máscara de indiferença que tinha e endireitei minha postura. "Somos pessoas de bem que lutam com os maus, certo? Com justiça?" eu perguntei.

Billy enrugou a testa, confuso. "Claro, filho... mas por que–"

"Então, tudo certo. – Não há preocupação sobre isso, então." Eu disse, já andando até a porta para sair. "Seja justo. Fale e deixe-a falar. – Eu vou tomar um banho."

Assim que fechei a porta do salão, eu disparei numa corrida feito um louco até a área dos quartos especiais. Eram especiais por conterem magia indígena, que não permitia maus espíritos escaparem. Não que vampiros fossem espíritos, mas eles _eram_ mortos, o coração não batia por causa do veneno.

Eu virei na esquina derrapando e parei em frente a porta dela. E olhar para a porta me fez pensar... aquele era o melhor quarto especial que tínhamos – nós éramos piedosos o bastante para oferecer conforto nas últimas horas de vida do condenado –, então ele era equipado como um ótimo quarto do melhor hotel chique e –... Oh, por Deus! Por que eu estou pensando no quarto?!

Era o estresse.

Eu considerei bater na porta, mas por que eu faria aquilo se ela não iria conseguir abrir mesmo? Respirei fundo e entrei, ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro. Ela estava no banho. Suspirei e deitei na cama, e suspirar me fez captar brutalmente o cheiro dela. Bella cheirava a algo floral, meio silvestre e doce, mas não muito... como lavanda em meio a uma floresta. Era bom... cheirar lavanda... gostoso...

O barulho do chuveiro parou e, por reflexo, eu me sentei ereto na cama, e só aí percebi que estava com a cara pressionada contra o colchão enquanto cheirava. Oh, Deus...

Eu esperei sentado ela sair do banheiro, impaciente. Mulheres demoram tanto... ela não entendia que aquilo era importante??

Bella saiu e eu estaquei... onde estavam as roupas dela?

Ela não pareceu me notar ali, então esperei que não notasse. Ela não iria gostar de um lobisomem no mesmo quarto que ela, olhando-a só de toalha – sendo que a toalha era tão curta que ou ela mostrava as coxas, ou ela mostrava o busto. E, bem... ela estava segurando para cima só um lado da toalha para proteger o busto, então... o seio esquerdo dela estava à um mini milímetro de aparecer por inteiro.

Eu suspirei, querendo sair dali. E se eu fosse esperar ela me notar, isso demoraria mais do que eu queria já que ela estava com a cabeça abaixada, olhos fechados enquanto sacudia o cabelo molhado. "Ei, você."

Bella levou um susto tão grande que ela ergueu a cabeça muito rápido para cima e ficou tonta e ela teve que se apoiar na parede atrás dela, seu rosto adquirindo um tom de vermelho preocupante. Eu riria disso – é hilário um vampiro parecer humano –, mas eu tinha assuntos urgentes.

"Ok, me dê um motivo." Eu falei, rápido e gélido. Minhas mãos em punhos tremendo.

Ela me olhou confusa, endireitando a toalha, com medo e eu entendia o porquê. "Esse quarto isola o seu veneno vampiresco da corrente sangüínea de vocês. – Não se preocupe, você volta a ser vampira quando está fora do quarto." Eu expliquei. "Agora, _por favor_, me dê um mísero maldito motivo!", eu bradei.

"Motivo pra quê?", ela rosnou. "Pra quebrar a sua cara? – Eu posso pensar em um ótimo." Ela assobiou, cobrindo mais o seu corpo.

"Não, sua garota estúpida, me dê um motivo para salvar você!" Meu rosto se contorceu numa careta de aflição. "Eu vi como você é, não me parece ser uma pessoa má e eu não suporto a idéia de estar prestes a matar alguém que não tem culpa!" Eu balancei a cabeça para enfatizar minha negação a matá-la. "Por isso, por favor, _por favor_, me dê um motivo para te manter uma prisioneira-útil."

'_Por favor, me dê uma explicação para eu estar fazendo isso também.'_, eu completei em pensamento.

Eu escutei o coração dela dar suas primeiras batidas e disparar numa corrida incrível e eu me senti estranho ao ouvi-la viva de novo. Bella engoliu, parecendo pensar por vários segundos que logo se tornaram minutos e então ela disse. "Do que precisam no momento?"

Eu prontamente respondi, ainda querendo correr dali o mais rápido que podia. "Soubemos que alguém está formando um exército de vampiros recém-nascidos e é claro que vamos impedir isso, acabando com todos eles e seu criador. Vamos vencer, claro, mas tudo se complicou quando descobrimos que alguns têm dons extras –" Eu rosnei nessa parte. "– que podem nos prejudicar bastante... tanto que podemos ter baixas..." Eu apertei meus punhos ainda trêmulos.

O rosto dela se iluminou. "Isso é ótimo!"

Eu a olhei chocado, dando um passo para trás como se ela tivesse me empurrado. "O quê?! Do que está falando? Baixas significam mortes! Eu devia saber que você era igual aos–"

"Jacob! Jacob! – Não é isso, me ouça!" Ela se levantou, agora desajeitada como humana e veio por a mão no meu ombro. Eu me segurei para não dar um passo para trás, lembrando a mim mesmo que ela estava humana. "Eu tenho um dom também e ele será mais que útil, ele será perfeito para vocês nessa batalha!" Ela sorriu. "Eu sou uma defensora."

Eu ofeguei de surpresa, me recusando a acreditar que ela tinha a coragem de mentir assim. _Ela_? Uma _defensora_? Alguém encontrar Defensores era tão fácil quanto um cego encontrar um invisível! Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Está mentindo. Mentindo para se proteger." Eu conseguir uma defensora nessa hora de extrema necessidade era muita sorte para ser real.

Bella me olhou implorante. "Acredite, por favor, eu digo a verdade! Eu sou uma péssima mentirosa, tão péssima que nem eu mesma acredito em mim, às vezes." Ela prendeu a toalha no corpo com um nó e usou a mão que estava segurando a toalha para colocá-la no meu outro ombro e de repente me senti estranho. "Viu? Isso está em sua mente, mas a verdade é que há uma barreira invisível nos envolvendo agora." Isso era verdade, era como se tivessem me colocado dentro de uma caixa de aço... pena que eu sou um pouco claustrofóbico.

Deus... ela era uma defensora.

E eu vibrei com a idéia.

De repente, eu me dei conta do quão próxima ela estava de mim e que ela ainda estava com aquela toalha microscópica. Eu tirei as mãos dela dos meus ombros e saí rapidamente do quarto, batendo a porta ao mesmo tempo em que caía sentado no chão, encostando-me à parede e ofegava em grandes haustos, como se não estivesse respirando desde que a vi. Eu devo ter sido abençoada com um incrível autocontrole, porque eu adoraria saber como eu consegui me manter lá com ela daquele jeito plenamente convidativo, e ainda mais na forma humana... Não que eu estivesse atraído por ela, mas uma região protuberante específica do meu quadril estava. E muito.

Malditos hormônios.

Eu sorri. Ela não teria que morrer. Agora era só esperar até a noite para o julgamento. E eu _vou_ libertá-la.

Esperançosamente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

É engraçado quando você quer que o tempo passe mais rápido e ele, só de sacanagem, se rasteja devagar em câmera lenta, ou quando você quer que passe devagar e ele faz completamente o oposto e voa diante dos seus olhos... extremamente enervante. Parecia que eu acabei de sair do quarto da garota não tinha nem quinze minutos, mas na verdade eu já estava sentado à grande mesa em formato de 'O', esperando meu pai entrar enquanto olhava a garota imóvel – ou melhor dizendo, impedida de se mexer – sentada na cadeira, com a mesa a circulando.

Pelo menos ela parecia confiante de que conseguiria algum acordo. Não que eu estivesse pessimista, na verdade, eu estava com um bom pressentimento sobre isto, mas ter suas dúvidas era normal era irritantemente inevitável.

Eu fico me perguntando como tudo isso foi acontecer... Uma hora eu estava caçando-a, sedento por uma luta, e no outro... eu estava fritando meus miolos elaborando um contexto justo e sem brechas para argumentos para dizer ao meu pai em defesa àquela garota. Devia ser pelo jeito de ser que ela tinha, o modo como ela agia... não era má e era doce e amigável. Eu rosnei mentalmente, não era aquilo, eu já havia conhecido pessoas mais doces e amigáveis e nem por isso eu me dava ao trabalho nem de visitá-las, então, ó mundo cruel, por que malditos raios me fazes disposto a enfrentar o meu próprio pai só para salvar uma vampira que matou um membro da minha tribo e que me irritava com seu jeito estranho de encantar?

De repente, a porta se abriu e meu pai entrou na sala e sentou-se em sua cadeira, olhando friamente para Bella. Eu segurei a respiração momentaneamente com o nervosismo e tive que me lembrar de soltar o ar. Patético.

"Qual o seu nome?" Billy mandou-a dizer e eu tive que me segurar para não responder por ela.

Ela o olhou anormalmente calma e eu a invejei. Eu queria estar tão calmo quanto ela. "Meu nome é Isabella Swan."

Billy estreitou os olhos. "Você matou um Quileute, membro da nossa tribo para se alimentar."

Eu a vi baixar o olhar para o chão. "Eu sei disso."

"Somos lobisomens e você é uma vampira. Seres naturalmente inimigos e você com certeza sabe disso. E ainda assim matou um Quileute consciente??"

Ela ergueu os olhos para Billy de novo, uma ponta de alerta brilhava ali. "Eu não sabia que ele era um Quileute. Eu nem ao menos sabia que havia lobisomens em La Push.", ela disse.

"Ainda assim, você matou um inocente para sobreviver e –"

"Desculpe, senhor, mas posso interromper?", ela murmurou nesta parte, seus olhos fixos em seus joelhos.

Olhei espantado para Billy apenas para vê-lo estreitar os olhos novamente e engolir com a mandíbula enrijecida. "Tudo bem." A resposta dele me chocou, assim como todos os outros lobisomens na sala, que olharam estupefatos para Billy.

Bella engoliu e umedeceu os lábios. "Eu não mato pessoas _inocentes_, senhor..." Ela pausou, suspirando pesadamente enquanto o olhava de volta, cautelosa. "Eu não _ataco_, eu espero _me_ atacarem."

Billy arregalou um pouco os olhos, arqueando um supercílio. "O que você está implicando?"

Um longo silêncio se estendeu e eu esperava que ninguém me ouvisse roer as unhas... ela não ia conseguir meu pai. Eu saberia se estivesse; ele começaria a vagar os olhos pela mesa enquanto murmuraria várias coisas incompreensíveis que nem minha audição boa iria ajudar. E ELE NÃO ESTAVA FAZENDO ISSO!!! Ele estava frio, olhando-a de olhos estreitos e desconfiados! Isso era péssimo!

"Estou dizendo..." Bella engoliu. "Que Tom tentou me estuprar; que eu estava bem quieta lendo o meu livro num parque em Seattle durante um festival... _esperando_ algum homem _me_ atacar, querendo _me_ violentar, ou _me_ fazer algum mal..." Eu a vi fechar os olhos fortemente e depois olhar para mim suplicante, com os olhos marejados. "Eu juro que não faço mal a ninguém e que, se eu pudesse, não faria mal nem a esses homens ruins.", ela choramingou... e eu senti uma súbita e inexplicável vontade, mesmo que não muito grande, de confortá-la. Ela estava passando por aquela pressão à toa, afinal, não era justo com ela. Mas eu não queria dizer sobre o dom dela ainda, queria ver como o meu pai agiria, se ele conseguiria ver a inocência nela e a julgasse com justiça.

Billy exasperou e massageou as têmporas, suspirando estressado. "Eu devo admitir que entendo suas explicações, mas você ainda assim matou um Quileute, um membro da nossa tribo, nossa irmandade; ele tinha família aqui." Ele olhou para mim por um segundo antes de voltar a encará-la e eu suspeitei que ele estivesse falando comigo agora. "Eu sinto muito, mas terei que condená-la."

Mal meu pai terminou de falar e um alto som de festejo agitou a sala enquanto Billy saía da sala e todos os membros do bando que estavam presentes saltavam de pé e começavam a berrar e pular, comemorando a morte de mais um vampiro...

Eu era o único que ainda estava sentado, largado em minha cadeira em uma posição arrasada, meio inclinado sobre a mesa em direção à cadeira no centro da mesa, e olhando aflito e pasmo para Bella Swan, que foi jogada sobre os ombros de algum lobisomem que eu realmente não prestei atenção enquanto era levada para fora da sala para a área de execução.

A última coisa perturbadora antes da porta se fechar na minha frente... foi Bella estendendo sua mão para mim... E mais perturbador ainda...

Foi que eu estiquei a minha de volta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eu não iria ficar sentado ali, ignorando a dor sem sentido do meu coração que me esmagava até ela ser executada lá fora na praia. Por Deus, ela era uma inocente! Eles não viram isso?? Eu me levantei – tremendo da cabeça aos pés – e corri o caminho para fora da mansão, chutando os portões abertos e correndo até a praia. Quando eu cheguei, eu estaquei quando a vi vampira de novo sendo mantida deitada na areia e sem resistir ao bando que a segurava enquanto soluçava um choro sem lágrimas. Meu esgueirei para trás de uma árvore e espiei. Por que ela não reagia? E como é que ela estava chorando – entre aspas – se vampiros não têm sentimento algum a não ser o desejo descontrolado de sangue??

'_E você já estava num tom tão verde que eu já estava ficando preocupada!'_

'_- Eu já estava ficando preocupada!'_

Meu coração bateu forte com a lembrança repentina. Se ela estava mentindo, brincando ou dizendo da boca para fora, tudo bem, mas ela não me parecia desse tipo... Além de que – isso vai parecer idiota, mas... – eu meio que sabia que ela não estava fazendo nada além de falar sério. Ela se preocupava comigo? Eu estava custando a acreditar. Mas _eu_ estava preocupado com ela?

Bem, eu não precisava pensar muito para saber a resposta.

Vi Sam Uley chegar e manter uma distância de uns quatro metros e ficava parado ao lado de uma pilha de madeira enquanto segurava uma tocha acesa. Merda... Eu fiz uma careta quando a olhei de novo e vi como estavam segurando-a. Paul e Jared estavam segurando o braço direito preso a areia; Quil e Embry seguravam o braço esquerdo; Collin e Brady a perna esquerda; e Leah e Seth a perna direita, porém Seth não fazia força alguma sobre ela e ficava mandando olhares por sobre os ombros na minha direção. Será que ele sabia que eu estava aqui?

A fogueira crepitou repentinamente e como se fosse uma deixa, uma súbita explosão de movimentos estourou, quando Bella começou a tentar se libertar violentamente, gritando para soltá-la, já que ela sabia que não conseguiria com dois lobisomens segurando cada membro seu. "Me soltem! Me SOLTEM! – Eu não fiz nada! Não matei nenhum inocente, por favor, ele tentou me estuprar, droga!" Ela gritava sem precisar de fôlego, se arqueando e se puxando deles brutalmente numa tentativa desesperada de viver... Ela era uma 'morta', mas não queria morrer... Ela queria viver...

"Vocês são SURDOS ou O QUÊ?! – Eu já disse! Desculpe por tê-lo matado – Desculpe por ELE ter tentado me ESTUPRAR! – Por favor!"Ela soluçou alto, quase berrando. "Vocês estão sendo INJUSTOS!" Os gritos lentamente foram se transformando em soluços doloridos de quem implorava pela vida. Algum lugar no fundo do meu interior ardeu em chamas e eu não soube explicar aquela sensação. Ela soluçou alto e isto seria uma perfeita visão de angústia de existissem lágrimas. "Por favor, imploro! Eu não estou pronta pra ir! Me deixem em PAZ! Me deixem IR!" Ela sugou todo o ar que cabia em seus pulmões e esperneou mais, soltando o ar em mais gritos ferozes. "Edward! Edward! – Não! Eu ainda tenho que contar a ele! – EDWARD!!"

Bella puxava e sacudia, mas eu não gostei de como aquilo soou. Ou, para ser mais exato, eu não gostei – nem um pouco – de tê-la clamando por outro que não era eu. Afinal, não era como se eu não a estivesse ajudando... Eu engoli em seco quando minha consciência me forçou a pensar alto o outro, porém não menos importante motivo da minha cara emburrada... _Não é como se isso não me afetasse, de alguma forma..._

Eu sacudi minha cabeça, olhando-a angustiado de tanta confusão dentro de mim do por que de querer ir ali e gritar com ela sobre esse tal Edward... acho que depois de salvá-la eu ia direto para cama. Dormir alivia o stress. _Pára Jacob!_ Eu não podia pensar naquele gosto amargo no meu estômago que queimava e sussurrava um nome masculino que não era o meu para o meu cérebro... Ou seja, eu não podia pensar em Ed-sei-lá-o-quê, e nem na minha cama. Até porque Sam já estava se preparando para sua transformação e para separar Bella de seus membros e cabeça. Eu estremeci só de imaginar.

De repente, Bella pareceu perceber a tremedeira de Sam e girou a cabeça com a rapidez de uma bala para olhá-lo. Ela arregalou os olhos em horror quando entendeu e passou a lutar mais violentamente para sair. "Não! Não, por favor!" Os olhos de Bella brilharam, parecendo se lembrar de algo e eu me surpreendi quando a força que ela usava para se soltar a estava levantando do chão e sacudindo os lobisomens que a seguravam. O que ela estava lembrando? "Parem com isso! Eu não posso morrer agora, eu tenho que ajudar Jacob! – Eu prometi! – Jacob! – Oh, Deus, não, não!" Bella gritou quando viu Sam começar a caminhar para ela. Ela soluçou alto, sua voz cresceu umas quatro oitavas; e eu suei frio com minha pele arrepiada quando ela gritou de novo. "Jacob! Por favor, me ajuda! – _**JAACOOOB**__**!!!**_"

Era o fim.

Meus pés saltaram, correram e em um piscar eu estava bloqueando a passagem de Sam até Bella, fincando meus pés descalços na areia entre eles e encarando os frios olhos que me encaravam de volta e sentindo nove pares de olhos perfurarem minhas costas com olhares – provavelmente confusos. Eu queria saber como o olhar vermelho que me perfurava estava.

"Jacob." Sam disse meu nome, indicando uma deixa para que eu explicasse meu show revolucionista.

E eu me apressei para isso. "Já não receberam provas o suficientes de que ela não é má?–"

"É, e ela também não é humana."

"E por acaso nós somos?" Eu atirei, rosnando para Leah, que me interrompera. "Por Deus, olhem o jeito que ela pede para viver!" Eu apontei para Bella atrás de mim, sem nunca deixar de olhar Sam. "Ela não atacou, foi atacada e só se defendeu e –"

"Como ela soube seu nome?"

Qual é?! Até Sam estava me interrompendo agora? Bufei. "Porque eu disse!" Duh.

"No que ela tem que te ajudar? Como vocês conversaram se ela estava paralisada? O que aconteceu antes de chegar aqui com ela? – Faça isso ter sentido, Jacob!" Sam disse entre dentes.

Eu suspirei, derrotado. Eu não queria ter que livrá-la da morte para torná-la uma prisioneira-útil já que, desse modo, ela ficaria presa aqui para o resto de sua existência. Eu queria tentar salvá-la direito, como todos os super-heróis e príncipes encantados fazem... mas eu não sou um herói ou um príncipe, sou...? Eu teria que me contentar em apenas mantê-la viva. "Ela é uma defensora."

Sam enrijeceu e eu ouvi exclamações de espanto atrás de mim. Nada mais que o normal, eu já esperava isso quando eu contasse... Eu só não esperava que os nove lobisomens atrás de mim saltassem em festa. "Prisioneira-útil!" E então eles correram floresta adentro, sumindo nas árvores. O único que ficara foi Sam, que olhava para mim menos irritado e eu pude jurar que vi uma curva altiva em um dos cantos de seus lábios. "Muito bem, Jacob." E aí sim ele se foi.

Eu fiquei lá, olhando pasmo para onde todos haviam sumido e me perguntando o que dera neles para agirem naquela forma tão... indígena, sendo que eles achavam aquilo bem cafona. Ou talvez eu só estivesse me agarrando em qualquer coisa pra me ocupar ou em qualquer pensamento para não pensar que agora estava sozinho com Bella. Mas eu não podia ignorar aquilo por muito mais tempo senão eu iria parecer um babaca.

Eu lentamente comecei a me virar para ela e, antes que eu pudesse completar isso, algo frio e duro se chocou em mim e rodeou minha cintura. Eu estremeci com a temperatura e o impacto abalou o meu equilíbrio e eu caí de traseiro no chão tão graciosamente quanto eu podia naquelas condições. Eu olhei abismado para Bella se agarrando e enterrando o rosto no meu tórax enquanto soluçava baixinho desta vez, como se fosse apenas um ligeiro eco do que ela estava gritando há minutos atrás. Eu segurei a vontade de me desvencilhar dela, afinal, não era isso que eu queria agora a pouco? Confortá-la. Mas como?

Sentindo-me mais humano do que em qualquer outro dia, desajeitado, eu dei tapinhas reconfortantes no ombro dela, sem-graça. "Pronto, pronto, shhhh. – Já passou." Merda, eu parecia um pai dizendo ao filho que o machucado ia sarar!

Bella fungou e apertou mais os braços ao meu redor. "O-obrigada." Ela gaguejou. "Por me deixar viver."

Eu ofeguei e me apressei a dizer. "Não sou eu que determino se você morre ou não, Bella, ninguém tem esse direito! – Apenas fiz o que achei ser justo, você não é má!" Ela enrijeceu e me largou, olhando para mim enquanto um sorriso alegre e excitado crescia em seus lábios. "O que foi?" Eu perguntei, cauteloso.

Ela riu baixinho. "É a primeira vez que você diz meu nome."

Eu arregalei meus olhos para ela e prendi a respiração em choque. Ela não poderia ter ignorado esse detalhe infeliz? "Er... Bem, esse é o seu nome, não é? – Quer que eu a chame de outra coisa?" Eu dei de ombros, tentando soar indiferente.

"Não, não!" Ela disse rapidamente e sorriu de novo. "Eu gosto. – Me chame assim, por favor."

Droga, porque ela não podia ser uma patricinha megera nojenta e feia e obesa?!

Eu sorri de canto, meio zombador. "Não na frente dos outros."

Ela deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo. "Eu já esperava que dissesse isso. – Eu te entendo. Não quer que os outros vejam que está sendo amigável. – Tudo bem, eu compreendo."

Corrigindo, porque ela não podia ser uma patricinha megera nojenta e feia e obesa e que não fosse tão perceptiva?! Mas, do nada, aquilo me atingiu. Ela me entendia. Ela me compreendia. Bella entendia meus motivos para uma coisa do qual ela nem tinha nada a haver e nem precisava se preocupar! Um sorriso começou a crescer em meu rosto, mas sacudi a cabeça impedindo que ele surgisse. Me levantei saindo de perto dela pelo menos em uns dois bons metros, segurando minha cabeça como se daquele jeito eu poderia me impedir de pensar naquele fato aquecedor e reconfortante de que ela me entendia.

Eu gemi internamente, angustiado, enquanto olhava para ela e mordia meu lábio inferior apreensivo, e me fiz aquela pergunta que eu acharia idiota e clichê se visse alguém se perguntando isso.

O que está acontecendo comigo?

Vendo-a franzir a testa em uma expressão confusa, inclinar ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado em um gesto muito cute e eu sentindo meu coração enlouquecer com aquilo, eu soube o que estava acontecendo...

Eu _estava_ ficando muito louco.


	3. Sonho

**GUERRA DOS MUNDOS**

**(War of the worlds)**

**Garota Inu**

**3. Sonho**

"Bella sumiu, Bella sumiu!" Alice correu escadas abaixo desesperada e encontrou o resto de sua família – exceto Carlisle que estava no hospital – na sala de jantar. "Em um instante ela estava voltando de Port Angeles para Forks e no meio do caminho sumiu!"

Emmett enrugou a testa. "Como – você a estava seguindo?"

Ela rosnou. "Não, seu tonto, estou dizendo que ela estava voltando para Forks à meio segundo atrás e do nada eu não a vejo mais!" Alice viu todos se preocuparem – principalmente Esme –, exceto Edward, que continuava brincando com uma moeda na mão. Alice o olhou. "E se alguma coisa de ruim aconteceu com ela, Edward?"

Edward, sem parar de encarar a moeda que passava entre os dedos, sorriu largamente, quase maligno. "Eu só posso ter esperanças."

"Mas, Edward..." Esme começou, pasma, mas Rosalie interrompeu.

"Ele ainda não se tocou." Ela suspirou.

"O quê?" Edward perguntou entre os dentes.

Jasper o encarou. "Lobos, Edward."

Mal Jasper terminou de falar e um som que pareceu um tiro quebrou a janela na parede, na velocidade de um raio. Um estrondo contínuo ribombava dentro do peito de Edward e ele apostava que sua família ali podia ouvi-lo claramente. Isabella estava muito encrencada. De repente, um click estalou em sua mente e ele sugou o ar discretamente. Uma idéia subitamente lhe ocorreu, mas ele achou absurdo – porque Isabella não seria _tão_ irresponsável. Seu olhar vagou pela sua família até que finalmente parou em Alice. "Alguém avisou a ela que agora há lobisomens em La Push?"

Emmett socou a mesa. "Merda! E agora, o que vamos fazer?", ele exasperou.

Alice gemeu angustiada. "Como podemos fazer algo? – Eu estou cega!"

"Acho que devemos seguir atrás." Rosalie sugeriu.

Edward negou com a cabeça, o olhar perdido no nada. "O pacto. Não podemos cruzar os limites e começar uma guerra agora."

Subitamente, uma onde de calmaria rodeou o ambiente, fazendo todos os habitantes estressados suspirarem embalados naquela paz de Jasper, que murmurou calmamente, olhando para a mesa. "Alguém ligue para Carlisle. Ele vai saber o que é melhor a fazer."

Alice enrijeceu e olhou cautelosamente para Edward, que tinha as mãos curvadas em punhos. "Edward...? Você vai atrás dela?... você sumiu..."

E ela tinha razão. Edward sumira de suas visões e da cozinha também.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Eu estava correndo na velocidade da luz, com o vento que chacoalhava freneticamente meu cabelo atrás de mim. Não, não era eu que corria, eu estava muito humana nas costas de Edward. Eu sorri, gostando da sensação de reviver o tempo em que era frágil e Edward me amava. Eu disse o nome dele mudamente, mas os movimentos que meus lábios fizeram não pareciam pronunciar 'Edward', mas outro nome que eu não soube decifrar qual era._

_Mas então, não era mais em Edward que eu corria, e sim em um cavalo. Grande, forte e castanho-avermelhado; sua crina esvoaçava imitando o balanço dos meus cabelos. Porém, eu olhei melhor e aquela crina que balançava com a incrível velocidade era na verdade pêlo. Cavalos não tinham uma pelugem tão longa daquele jeito... O animal levantou a cabeça para o céu e gritou... uivou. Eu ofeguei._

_Um lobo._

_Ele aumentou a velocidade e um penhasco surgiu à minha vista, e Edward estava lá. O lobo não parou e saltou no ar além do penhasco, pouco se importando com a altura, mas quando o procurei, ele não estava caindo comigo. Eu estava sozinha._

_Quando eu caí, eu atingi uma piscina. A água mais gelada do que deveria ser naquela hora do dia, onde o sol estava no centro do céu. Eu emergi na superfície, mas eu não estava ofegante ou seca por oxigênio. Eu estava na forma que não exigia respiração e a água já não estava muito mais fria que eu._

_Eu olhei ao redor e me assustei quando em uma das margens da piscina estava a praia de La Push, com Edward sentado na areia, escrevendo. E do outro estava a praia da Ilha Quileute, com Jacob em pé e uma mão estendida para mim, como se estivesse pronto para me puxar se eu me afogasse. Sua expressão preocupada e temerosa. E então eu fiquei preocupada._

"_E o que isso significa?" Edward perguntou pra mim, sua voz aveludada fazendo eco em meus ouvidos._

_Eu disse o nome dele, mas novamente minha voz foi muda e novamente não pareceu que era o nome dele que eu dizia._

_Um uivo estrondoso e ensurdecedor, cheio de angústia, dor e sofrimento sacudiu as águas da piscina e machucou meus ouvidos de tão alto. Eu olhei para Jacob bem na hora em que ele caiu de joelhos na areia enquanto ainda uivava sofrido para o céu. Eu comecei a nadar para ele, desesperada._

_Mas tudo ficou escuro e eu acordei._

"JACOB!!!" Eu gritei, asfixiando e tremendo e suando.

Eu ouvi um _thud_ de algo caindo no chão e Jacob emergiu do chão e Jacob emergiu do chão e de repente, eu já não estava mais preocupada com ele. Eu estreitei meus olhos. "O que está fazendo aqui neste quarto??" Eu realmente queria saber e, só pra checar, eu olhei debaixo das cobertas para o meu corpo e suspirei aliviada ao ver que ainda tinha roupas. Ora, se um Quileute tinha tentado me agarrar antes, por que outro não podia tentar também?

Jacob arqueou uma sombracelha. "Você não se lembra?", ele perguntou. Eu vasculhei minha mente nas lembranças da noite anterior e a última coisa que me lembro foi Jacob, e escoltando até o quarto e, quando eu entrei... é, eu não me lembrava de mais nada depois daí. Eu olhei para ele e neguei. "Eu já esperava isso. – Você realmente delirou ontem. – Deveria controlar mais seu stress, isso não deve ser saudável." Ele torceu os lábios. "Como se sente agora?"

"Pra falar a verdade, eu me sinto um pouco exausta, mas não sinto necessidade de dormir.", eu disse.

"Você é estranha."

"Muito."

Jacob me deu um sorriso humorado, mas ainda estava longe do sorriso que eu queria ver, apesar de eu estar feliz com este aqui. "Acha que um café da manhã vai melhorar você?"

Eu pensei na possibilidade de comer de novo depois de dois anos e adorei aquela idéia. Eu estava começando a gostar daquele quarto. "Isso seria fantástico, obrigada! – Onde eu pego?" Eu sorri sonhadoramente.

Jacob caminhou até uma cortina presa na parede ao lado da minha cama e passou por ela, me surpreendendo bastante já que eu achava que a cortina era apenas enfeite da bela decoração do quarto. Ele voltou com uma bandeja cheia: um copo de suco, frutas variadas, pão e um copo de leite. Ele sentou na minha frente e colocou a bandeja entre nós. Levei minha mãe para o copo de leite, mas Jacob a estapeou para longe e pegou o copo.

"Este é meu." Ele me deu um sorriso de canto e tomou um gole. "Não é você que está sem dormir há três noites." Ele tomou outro gole e fez 'ahhhh', como se tivesse tomado uma coca.

"Na verdade, eu não durmo há dois anos." Eu brinquei. Agarrei o pão e o mordi, só agora percebendo que tinha atum dentro e que o movimento de mastigar passara a ser um ato estranho para mim.

"Você dormiu hoje. – E não conta se você não tem a necessidade de dormir." Jacob disse com a boca cheia de maçã.

Maçã... lembro-me de uma em especial que caiu da minha bandeja, na escola, e foi parar nas mãos de Edward... Meu coração se apertou na dor das minhas boas e belas, mas passadas lembranças. Passadas e que nunca voltariam... Eu sacudi minha mente masoquista, querendo deixar Edward de lado enquanto me sentia menos simpatizada com aquele quarto. Ele me deixava humana... me deixava vulnerável a sentimentos dos quais meu coração morto esteve me protegendo por anos.

"Mas me diga..." Eu comecei, querendo ocupar minha mente com uma conversa. "O que aconteceu depois que eu entrei no quarto? Por que não me lembro de nada?"

Jacob mastigou o que restava de uma banana, engoliu e disse "Você caiu desmaiada assim que seu coração voltou a bater. – Sério, eu levei um susto tão grande que eu fiquei te olhando estirada no chão por uns cinco segundos antes de agir e te colocar na cama." Ele disse. "E qual não foi minha surpresa ao te sentir não muito menos quente que eu – e olha que eu devia estar com uns consideráveis 50ºC ontem à noite." Ele sorriu convencido para mim, como se ser febril daquele jeito fosse algo louvável, e eu fiquei pensando qual fora a temperatura máxima que Jacob atingira.

Ele continuou. "Eu te coloquei na cama e você começou a suar rios pela testa, pescoço, pés e mãos, então, para melhorar minha situação, você começa a alucinar." Jacob engoliu em seco e pareceu muito que ele estava tentando não falar entre dentes. "Foi estressante. _Edward_ pra lá, _Edward_ pra cá – _Edward devia confiar em mim..._" Ele sorriu o seu sorriso convencido – que desta vez era quase malicioso – e penetrou seus olhos nos meus. "E obrigado, eu sei que meu tórax que é bonito, apesar de achar que o termo que você usou seja exagerado, afinal, 'Tórax dos Céus' é muito pra mim, eu não sou isso tudo." Ele quase riu e, antes que minhas bochechas atingissem 200ºC, ele continuou. "Enfim, eu fiquei desesperado e te taquei pra debaixo do chuveiro. – Deixei você lá um pouco pra ver se baixava a febre, mas depois de um tempo, isso baixou demais! Aí eu te coloquei em roupas secas e te deitei de novo e te cobri com DOIS cobertores e UM lençol, mas você ainda batia os dentes!" Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse duas cabeças. "Resumindo, eu apenas tive que deitar ao seu lado e você já estava normal outra vez depois de alguns minutos."

Jacob terminou de narrar e eu ainda o olhava chocada desde que ele contara o fato mais constrangedor e humilhante da minha vida. Eu ofeguei e perguntei "Você me deu banho e trocou minhas roupas?!?!" Só agora eu percebi que estava com uma camisola branca desconhecida.

Ele engasgou. "Claro que não! Eu te coloquei na banheira de roupa e tudo e te deixei lá de molho." Ele disse e eu suspirei aliviada. "Depois sim, tirei suas roupas molhadas e te enfiei na camisola que filei da Leah."

Minha reação foi instantânea. Eu estava prestes a pegar um morango, minha mão a meio caminho de pegá-lo, mas quando Jacob terminou de falar a palavra 'roupas' meu punho criou vontade própria e voou para acertá-lo no rosto. Infelizmente fui lenta demais e ele agarrou meu pulso a centímetros de sua face morena. Mas eu não perdi a pose, eu ainda o encarava emburrada pela sua ousadia da noite passada.

Jacob me encarava inexpressivamente enquanto analisava meus olhos quase que desconfiado. "Para o seu próprio bem – principalmente o bem de sua mão – não tente isso de novo, muito menos como vampira." Ele ameaçou e sorriu condescendente, largando o meu pulso. "E também, não é como se eu nunca tivesse visto uma mulher nua antes, apesar da minha idade.", ele disse.

Eu o cortei. "O que me interessa foi o que você viu de mim! O que você viu de outras mulheres não me interessa!" E não me interessava mesmo. Na verdade, eu não gostava nem um pouco daquilo. Um gosto amargo fluiu pelo meu estômago e meu coração pulsou forte em desagrado com alguma coisa... Devido a qual situação Jacob viu mulheres nuas...? Eu me senti doente e resolvi mudar de assunto. "Apesar da idade? O que quer dizer?"

O menino lobo arqueou um supercílio para mim e a sombra do sorriso que eu gostaria de ver nele brincou em seus lábios, mas não mais que isso. "Quantos anos acha que eu tenho?"

Essa era fácil. "Vinte e cinco." Eu prontamente respondi.

Jacob riu. Sua risada se propagando pelo ar como sinos. Eu gostei daquele som. "Desculpe, mas eu sou menor de idade."

Eu arregalei meus olhos, demorando um pouco para o meu cérebro processar aquele absurdo que ele acabara de dizer. Eu asfixiei. "Quinze??" Ele assentiu. "QUINZE?! – Deus, mas você – Oh, nossa, Jacob, eu nunca te daria quinze anos, você tem quase dois metros!"

"Um metro e oitenta e quatro.", ele disse sorrindo convencido.

"Jacob, eu sou mais velha que você!! – Eu tenho dezessete anos!" Eu estava indignada, afinal, como ele podia ser tão alto com apenas quinze anos?!

Os olhos dele se abriram um pouco mais. "Isso sim é espantoso. – O que houve com sua altura? Sua mãe amarrou tijolos na sua cabeça ou você está fazendo cosplay de Tumbelina (polegarzinho)?", ele riu.

Eu segurei uma risada e fiz uma expressão falsa de zangada. "Um metro e sessenta e dois é completamente aceitável para a minha idade."

"Você não tem treze anos."

Eu o encarei. "E você não tem vinte e cinco. – O anormal aqui é você."

"Claro, claro." Ele disse, mais aceitando do que concordando.

De repente, Jacob ficou muito rígido e tenso enquanto olhava fixo para os lençóis, se concentrando em alguma coisa além de nós dois. Quando isso demorou muito, eu limpei minha garganta e toquei um joelho dele para chamar sua atenção. Ele enrijeceu mais ainda e eu me perguntei quando é que ele iria aprender a confiar em mim. Eu não tinha dado provas o suficiente? Eu ri mentalmente, escarnecida de mim mesma. Jacob nunca confiaria em mim, eu era uma vampira, afinal.

"Jacob? Algo errado?", eu perguntei.

Ele tirou seu olhar de minha mão e o direcionou penetrante em meus olhos, e então eu me perdi. Aqueles olhos profundos e negros pareciam dois oceanos de sentimentos de tão expressivos que eram e eu me encontrei querendo mergulhar neles o mais fundo que eu pudesse nadar e saber tudo sobre ele, ser amiga íntima dele, uma confidente dos segredos que cada linha da sua íris escondia. Eu quase me esqueci de onde eu estava.

"Acabei de ouvir que vamos voltar para La Push em uma hora.", ele disse.

Eu ofeguei. A idéia de estar perto da minha família de novo me varreu em alguns sentimentos humanos que me fizeram um bolo na garganta. Eu o engoli e sorri. "Desde que não percamos um remo, isso está ok para mim.", eu ri e ele riu baixinho também.

Mas era óbvio que ele ainda estava tenso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Isso foi extremamente infantil, sabe disso, não sabe?", eu exasperei.

Jacob e eu estávamos saindo da água agora, quando éramos para estar chegando de canoa. Segundo ele, eu insisti demais tão irritantemente para correr sobre as águas com ele nas costas – e ele dizendo que nenhuma garota iria carregá-lo – que ele se irritou demais e, como o esperado, ele se transformou, destruindo a canoa, o remo e tudo o mais que estava perto no processo, exceto eu. Mas eu não o vi se transformando, porque voou madeira e água para tudo quanto era lado e ele caiu no mar e, quando voltou, já estava humano.

"E você foi extremamente irritante!" Jacob rosnou para mim um rosnado que desmaiaria um humano de medo, mas eu apenas achei muito cute.

"Você DESTRUIU a canoa!" Eu apontei para os destroços de madeira que boiavam na água, indignada. "Você a matou!"

Ele bufou, parando de andar quando a água passou a cobrir apenas da sua cintura para baixo. "Perdoe se estraguei os planos de vida dela."

"Ela sonhava em ter filhos! Você tirou isso dela!" Eu chorei enquanto torcia o meu cabelo.

"Ela era estéril, ok?! – Agora por favor, pode se virar para eu sair da água antes que eu evapore todo o oceano?" Jacob me encarava emburrado, MS eu podia ver um leve rubor nas bochechas dele.

Agora que ele disse, eu podia sim notar uma fina fumaça saindo de seus ombros e tórax enquanto as gotículas de água evaporavam. E se eu olhasse para a superfície da água, onde a cintura dele sumia, eu podia notar uma fumaça um pouco mais grossa, mas que evaporava bem menos rápido. Mas o por que dele estar corado era um mistério para mim. "Por quê? Saia logo.", eu dei de ombros.

Outro rosnado vibrou em seu peito e a água perto dele tremeu um pouco. "Eu me transformei num lobo que sobre quatro patas já tem um metro e cinqüenta de altura e você espera que eu ainda tenha roupas?!", ele gritou pra mim. "Anda logo, essa água está congelando e eu estou tendo choques térmicos!"

Eu estremeci. Oh meu Deus, ele estava _nu_?! Eu engoli em seco e me virei de costas para ele, tendo plena certeza de que estaria completamente vermelha se eu pudesse estar. Por que logo comigo? Eu nem era uma menina tarada ou algo do tipo, então por que ele tinha que perder as roupas justo quando estava comigo? Por que o lobisomem mais bonito e esculpido que eu já vi – não que eu tenha visto muitos, mas com certeza ele era o mais bonito – tinha que estar a uns três metros de mim no mar, gotas de água salgada cintilando na pele morena e escorrendo pelo tórax até se perder para o lugar perigoso abaixo da cintura, que estava submersa pelas ondas.

Minha respiração acelerou quando o ouvi sair da água e tentei ao máximo controlar minha imaginação que estava tomando liberdades demais para lugares bem atrás de mim e que vinham em minha direção.

Ok, fato: eu **não** podia agüentar mais aquilo.

Segurei o tecido da camisola que cobria minha barriga e o rasguei, fazendo com que fosse uma blusa curta que mostrava meu umbigo ao invés da longa camisola que atingia meus joelhos. Peguei o pano e o estendi para ele, sem olhá-lo. "Tenha um pouco de dignidade, sim?"

Ele segurou o pano e começou a amarrá-lo na cintura. "Como se você estivesse com muita, agora."

Bem, eu _estava_ de calcinha, mas era menos desonroso do que andar por aí com as roupas com que veio ao mundo. "Quem vê pensa que você nunca viu mulheres de biquíni na vida."

Jacob deu de ombros e começou a andar para mim novamente, então finalmente olhei para ele e teve o mesmo efeito se ele estivesse nu... ok, nem tanto, é menos chocante, mas foi impactante do mesmo jeito. Ele agora parecia estar usando uma fantasia de faraó, onde só faltava a coroa, porque a saia branca egípcia ele já tinha. O visual tinha caído muito bem nele, pensei. Sorrindo, levantei meu punho fechado e estava prestes a baixá-lo num sinal de OK quando senti um poderoso impacto no lado esquerdo do meu corpo me jogar vários metros de distância até eu cair na água novamente. Emergi das ondas sugando todo o ar que podia – só por hábito – e mal tive tempo de raciocinar algo antes que um grande e feroz cão cinza me atingisse na cabeça com a pata, como um soco. Aquilo doera como o inferno e eu sabia que sentiria isso mais tarde. O lobo mostrava seus dentes afiados para mim e os caninos brilhavam como se quisessem gritar que foram desenhados apenas para triturar e rasgar seus alvos e que nunca falhavam nisso.

Aquela boca gigante estava pronta para descer os dentes para uma matança limpa quando Jacob entrou na minha frente e socou o lobo bem no focinho. Ouvi um som de estalo ecoar e o lobo uivou pelo que parecia ser de dor, tentando esfregar o nariz com a pata enquanto dava passos enormes, que tomavam dois metros cada, e sumia na floresta. Eu olhei ainda espantada do punho de Jacob para o lugar onde o lobo sumira, ainda tentando processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

"O que hou–"

"Leah acabou de tentar te matar." Jacob fechou as mãos em punhos com mais força que o natural e elas começaram a tremer.

"Mas, por q–"

Ele falou por entre os dentes. "Também quero saber."

"Hey, por que vo–"

"Porque quero que ela tenha uma brilhante e criativa explicação para ter feito o que fez!" Ele gritou, impaciente.

Um grito feminino rompeu o som rítmico do mar e uma figura feminina e nua saiu por entre as árvores, meio cambaleante, segurando o nariz. "Seu desgraçado!"

"Ah, qual é!" Jacob resmungou atrás de mim, alterado. "As mulheres, por acaso, têm problemas em usar roupas perto de mim?!" Ele reclamou, mas não parecia realmente chateado com este fato.

Leah o ignorou. "Você quebrou o meu nariz!", ela urrou.

Jacob bufou, fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão. "Pare de latir, Leah, daqui a pouco ele se arruma de novo."

"Por que fez isso? Porque me socou?!" Ela exasperava, enquanto vestia uma calça e um top que só agora notei que ela segurava.

O rosto de Jacob ficou de pedra e seu olhar lançava adagas para Leah. "Eu que pergunto. Por que tentou matar a defensora?" Ele rosnou e eu me arrepiei com a ferocidade com que ele disse a palavra que não era o meu nome, mas indicava a mim.

Leah gemeu de dor e raiva ao mesmo tempo antes de olhar indignada para Jacob. "Você não percebeu ou simplesmente é retardado demais?! – Ela ia te atacar, ela levantou o punho pra você!"

"Eu não ia bater nele!" Eu me defendi. "Eu ia fazer um –"

"Acha mesmo que vamos acreditar em uma sugado –"

"Calada, Leah. Eu acredito nela." Jacob exasperou.

Leah rosnava e grulhava enquanto andava perigosamente decidida para Jacob, ficando nariz-a-nariz com ele. "Não me mande calar a boca, você não manda em mim!" Ela gritou no rosto dele, mas sua voz abaixou um pouco quando ela falou novamente. "Eu só queria ajudar... Que tipo de Lobo é você que CONFIA em um **vampiro** e bate em um **irmão** por ele??"

"Eu não disse que confi –"

"Você não disse." Leah o cortou, amarga. "Mas é o que você faz."

Ela virou as costas, furiosa, e andou a passos largos até sumir na floresta. Eu estava constrangida por ter causado discórdia entre aqueles dois, tanto que eu não estava disposta a quebrar o silêncio que se instalou entre mim e o Lobo que – pelo menos pra mim – era incômodo e constrangedor. Então, até que ele fizesse o primeiro movimento, eu decidi me colocar em uma posição solicita – mãos entrelaçadas e caídas em frente ao meu corpo e cabeça abaixada – e pensar no que Leah havia dito e que pra mim não fazia o menor sentido. _Você não manda em mim_, ela disse. Mas ele era não era o Alpha Quileute? Alphas são os chefes, não são? Leah, então, deveria _sim_ obedecê-lo. A não ser... a não ser que Leah fosse uma parceira muito rebelde, ou... Jacob não era realmente o Alpha Quileute.

Ele suspirou e começou a andar para onde Leah tinha ido. "Vamos, antes que outro louco venha tentar te bater."

Eu caminhei devagar para o lado dele, evitando minha velocidade para não assustar Jacob (ou algum outro lobo fofoqueiro escondido), e o olhei calmamente. "Eles não são loucos, só se importam com você e não querem que se machuque." Eu baixei meu olhar para o chão. "Não estão de todo errados ao quererem te proteger de mim..."

"Levante um dedo em falso e estará morta antes que possa perceber o que te atingiu. – Não é difícil. – Eles não precisam se preocupar **comigo**, mas com a defensora que irá ajudá-los em uma batalha." Ele replicou fria e calmamente, como se estivéssemos conversando sobre o tempo.

Eu não gostei da forma indiferente como ele falava sobre a minha morte. Era como se ele não se importasse, e isso me magoou um pouco. Me pergunto o quanto isso me machucaria se eu pudesse sentir os sentimentos humanos. Provavelmente, eu ficaria paralisada e em um choque de mágoa.

De repente, Jacob quebrou o silêncio. "Eles estão errados, sim."

"Por que acha isso?"

Ele me olhou por um segundo. "Você vai me atacar?"

"Não!"

"E é justamente por isso que eles estão errados."

"Mas, Jacob..." Eu devia estar louca por querer que Jacob me culpasse ao invés de ficar mal com seus parceiros por minha causa. "Eu matei um membro de sua tribo, bebi o sangue dele! – Era um amigo de vocês!"

"Não." Jacob me cortou, me advertindo. "MEU amigo ele não era. Muito arrogante e nojento e mau. – E você não disse que ele tentou te estuprar? Era mentira?", ele me perguntou, mas parecia que ele já sabia a resposta.

"Não, não." Eu me apressei a dizer. "Eu disse a verdade. – Eu sempre espero ser atacada."

"Então pronto." Jacob deu de ombros. "O problema é deles que não acreditam em você. Ficarão com os cabelos brancos mais cedo do que imaginam a toa."

A frase dita por ele me chamou a atenção, como se ele a tivesse gritado pra mim. E aquilo me fez sentir estranhamente bem, mais segura de mim mesma e animada, mas o porquê disso tudo ainda era um mistério. Não sabendo o porquê de me sentir uma adolescente empolgada, como uma menina que vai à sua primeira festa na casa de uma amiga onde o garoto mais bonito da escola vai estar, eu decidi aprofundar o assunto e satisfazer minha curiosidade. "E por que você acredita em mim?"

Jacob enrugou a testa com a pergunta, encarando o chão enquanto seus pés foram reduzindo a velocidade até pararem. Eu parei alguns passos a frente dele. Ele ficou a encarar o chão de folhas e terra úmidas, pensando tão concentrado que eu quase podia ver engrenagens trabalhando dentro de sua cabeça. Praguejei mentalmente pela demora e estaquei, surpresa ao me pegar ansiosa pela resposta. Não era comum – não depois que me tornei vampiro – me sentir aflita e nervosa e ansiosa por algo tão bobo, não daquele jeito.

Jacob levantou o olhar para mim, os olhos sérios e decididos, porém confusos, como se ele estivesse incrédulo com o fato de que a resposta que ele me daria era verdade. Mas então, aquela decisão toda foi substituída pela arrogância e acidez que eu havia conhecido quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez. "Não é que eu acredite em você, eu simplesmente não duvido e nem desconfio do que você fala, afinal, até agora, tudo o que você disse fez sentido." Ele terminou, dando de ombros com indiferença e recomeçando a andar.

Diferente dele, eu precisei de uns segundos para me recompor. Por isso que eu sempre fui uma pessoa, não totalmente madura, mas nada, nada infantil: para que eu não viesse a ser frustrada por qualquer coisinha boba. E cá estou eu, desapontada e co expectativas bobas super-frustradas, olhando para uma direção qualquer da floresta – sem realmente ver nada –, enquanto sentia meu coração gritar pra mim que ele não havia gostado nem um pouco da frieza de Jacob em relação a mim e que agora estava ferido.

Meus instintos – os que não eram nada humanos – me instigaram a feri-lo de volta; esmagar qualquer expectativa que ele tivesse em algo – se é que ele tinha –, igual como acabara de fazer comigo. Mas quando pensei em chamá-lo de frouxo por ter deixado uma mulher humilhá-lo na frente de uma sanguessuga como Leah havia feito, ferindo o orgulho dele, eu parei... meu coração não gostava daquilo também. Eu não podia fazer mal, não à Jacob.

Maldição, eu gostava de Jacob.

O jeito como ele me tratou com bondade, e até mesmo compaixão quando me salvou de Sam, e o mais importante para mim: o jeito como ele me olhava enquanto esticava a mão pra mim, assistindo seus companheiros me levarem para fora da sala, direto para minha execução na praia. Eu não lia pensamentos como Edward, e nem precisava ser um gênio para saber que Jacob _estava_ em sofrimento e dor... Sim, eu tinha o visto esticar a mão para mim. A porta estava praticamente fechada, mas eu tinha uma boa visão.

Eu pensei que ele tinha desistido de me ajudar, que ele tinha desistido de mim naquela noite, já que ele nem tinha dito nada sobre aquela história toda de defensora. E, quando eu assumi que ele tinha MESMO desistido, eu não lutei mais para que não me soltar dos lobos. Estranhamente, eu havia perdido a vontade... Mas eu estava drasticamente enganada. Jacob me salvou e foi amigável comigo, tanto que até cuidara de mim durante a madrugada, quando meu corpo não agüentou de tanto estresse e caiu doente no chão, e até fizera um café da manhã na cama para mim, um vampiro.

Eu sorri para o termo que usei para descrever Jacob.

Amigável...

Sim, Jacob era meu amigo.

Eu corri, humanamente falando, para alcançá-lo, fazendo questão de caminhar ao lado dele, empolgada e leve por ter assumido um novo amigo, mesmo que fosse um lobo e mesmo que esta amizade não fosse mútua. A palavra 'lobo' me fez lembrar-me do meu sonho de hoje à noite. Eu não lembrava direito do lobo, a imagem estava turva e superficial demais já que eu estava humana, mas eu podia dizer que enquanto 'cavalgava' no lobo, eu estava feliz. Feliz e revigorada. Mas quem era aquele lobo? Ora, como eu ainda não tinha visto lobo algum – exceto Leah, mas ela nunca me deixaria montar nela, não que eu quisesse –, eu não podia saber qual dos rapazes eu estava montando em meu sonho, então quem? Eu bufei. Pergunta idiota, claro que era Jacob. De repente, aquilo me atingiu.

Jacob.

'Jacob' era o nome que saída da minha boca toda vez que eu – mudamente – falava 'Edward' no sonho. Mas, ainda assim, ficava estranho, era algo menor... era algo como 'Jake'. Eu sorri para como aquilo soava. Será que ele ligaria se eu o desse um apelido carinhoso e o chamasse de Jake?

Eu não tinha nada a perder. "Hey, Jake.", eu larguei a bomba.

Jacob parou de andar no meio de um passo, encolhendo os ombros como se aquilo tivesse batido nele. Ele se virou lentamente para me encarar, a expressão aflita de tanta confusão. Tanta que até me deu pena. "Do que me chamou...?", ele perguntou lentamente, parecendo temer a minha resposta.

Eu engoli, duvidosa se devia ou não dizer. "Apelido carinhoso. Jake.", eu disse. "Se não quiser, eu paro. – Quer que eu pare?" Por favor, diz que não...

"Por favor." Ele respondeu, assentindo.

Aquilo me magoou. Como ele podia recusar minha tentativa de amizade assim tão friamente? Meu coração gritou de novo. Definitivamente, eu e meu coração não gostávamos da rejeição de Jake. É, pelo menos, nos meus pensamentos eu ainda podia chamá-lo assim.

"Chegamos.", ele me disse.

Eu levantei meus olhos deprimidos e eles logos se tornaram analistas e admirados. Era uma pequena casa de madeira, pintada de vermelho com os vértices brancos, a tinta pelos anos desbotada. Atrás da casa havia uma edícula que, pelo cheiro de graxa, ferrugem e metal, era usada como uma garagem.

De repente, uma grande sensação de déjà vu me inundou e, por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia lembrar se já estivera ali antes. Dei de ombros e ignorei a sensação.

O vento bateu contra meu rosto e o cheiro, que reconheci sendo o de Jacob, veio junto. Meu estômago queimou e eu estaria salivando se pudesse. Eu rapidamente tampei meu nariz, mas já era tarde demais, o estrago já estava feito. Meu cérebro já havia gravado a doce essência de Jake a fogo em minha mente, me torturando e me tentando insanamente a dilacerar a garganta de Jacob, o que seria maravilhoso se ele não fosse quem é... Agora sei como Edward se sentia em relação a mim quando eu era humana. Se meu cheiro fosse parecido com o de Jacob, eu era incrível e indescritivelmente deliciosa e saborosa.

'_Sinto muito, mas não desta vez...'_ Eu pensei, dando tapinhas de consolação em meu estômago sedento. _'Não com Jake.'_

Paramos em frente a garagem e eu meio que sorri com o que tinha dentro dela. "Rabbit 1986? É um clássico." Eu ouvi o coração dele falhar uma batida e depois correr depressa. Será que eu errei o nome e ele queria rir de mim? Eu gostaria que ele risse... mesmo que fosse _de mim_ e não _comigo_. Eu olhei para ele. "Afinal, o que viemos fazer na sua garagem?" Jacob se virou para me olhar com os olhos tristes e depois olhou para um canto específico da garagem. Eu segui seu olhar. "Oh..."

Ali, num canto bem escondido da garagem, jaziam dois ganchos aparafusados à parede e preparados para prender pulsos pela a eternidade do pobre prisioneiro. Eu suspirei. "Tem uma magia indígena naquilo que não vai me deixar destruir os ganchos, né?"

"Você é rápida."

"Obrigada."

Pelo entusiasmo da voz de Jacob, ele não estava tão feliz em me por ali. E eu só podia me perguntar no íntimo o porquê. "Você não tem escolha, não é?" Eu sorri triste, só por saber que era horrível o conflito que Jacob estava passando dentro de si.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e riu baixinho, um riso amargo e um tanto debochado. "Não esperava um quarto de hotel, esperava?"

"Eu tive um na Ilha.", eu apontei.

"Lá na Ilha, você estava prestes a morrer."

"Ah ta." Eu assenti.

Percebendo que Jake não iria me prender, eu suspirei rindo um pouquinho, e corri em um segundo para os ganchos, me prendendo em um punho. Então, eu olhei para Jacob. "Quer me ajudar com o outro, por favor?"

Jacob balançou a cabeça, um pouco atordoado. "Na verdade não."

"Ora vamos – O que é pior: uma dor ferrada nos ombros e braços ou um lobo vir aqui e me estraçalhar com os dentes por me ver com um lindo braço firme, forte e livre para acabar com a parede e –"

"Ok, ok! – Cristo, eu faço." Jacob cruzou a garagem em dois segundos, se ajoelhou em minha frente e hesitou em fechar o gancho. Um verdadeiro rosnado estrondoso vibrou forte em seu peito e ele rilhou os dentes, fazendo força para falar. "Foge logo."

Eu ofeguei. "O... quê?"

"Foge. – Foge logo, você teve tantas oportunidades de fugir, por que não foge? – Por que não é como os outros?!" Ele exasperou alto para mim, socando o chão.

"Não posso fugir, não –"

"Por que não?!", ele evitou gritar, mas a voz dele foi o suficiente para eu querer tampas meus ouvidos.

"Tenho que proteger você e os outros, Jake. – Sem mim, vocês não vão conseguir e vão morrer!!" O que tinha dado nele? Ele não fazia o menor sentido!... Mas eu não querer ir embora e querer ficar ali também não fazia sentido nenhum...

Ele rosnou furioso e me agarrou pelos ombros, me balançando um pouco. "Estou MANDANDO você fugir! Não se importe com a gente, não se importe comigo! A gente se vira, mas foge agora!"

"Me importo, SIM!" E não era mentira... com ele pelo menos.

"Merda! POR QUÊ?!" Ele gritou no meu rosto.

"Bem, eu..." eu murmurei, incerta de continuar, afinal, ele podia não gostar. Mas, eu não pude evitar, a afeição foi forte., e eu o queria como amigo. "Eu gosto de você."

O que veio a seguir, a reação de Jacob...

Foi a última coisa que esperaria dele.


	4. Se não agüenta mais, corte logo o pulso

**GUERRA DOS MUNDOS**

**(War of the worlds)**

**Garota Inu**

**4. Se não agüenta mais, não faça como eu e corte logo os pulsos.**

Eu só percebi o que estava acontecendo quando a enorme diferença de temperaturas me chocou. Mas eu não me importei, depois eu pensava nisso. Apertei-a mais contra meu peito nu e respirei fundo, sentindo o seu cheiro de lavanda. "Não dificulte mais as coisas para mim. Eu já estou ficando louco por querer, mas não poder saber o que está me fazendo abraçar meu inimigo mortal e fazendo com que eu queira que você fuja." Eu soltei tudo num fôlego enquanto abria o gancho que prendia seu punho.

Ofeguei quando ela me abraçou forte, machucando quando aquele corpo de pedra apertou o meu, me arrepiando com o incrível choque térmico. "Sem mim, Jake, você pode morrer!" Tão rápido que quase perdi o movimento, Bella voltou para o gancho, fechou um punho e, levantando a perna, ela chutou o outro gancho para a tranca, o fechando... se aquilo não fosse tão frustrante para mim, eu teria achado aquele movimento bem sexy...

Bella me olhou com o olhar firme, os dentes rilhados. "Se você se aproximar daqui, vou te empurrar." Ela disse. "E eu não vou me preocupar, afinal, você se cura rápido." A decisão nos olhos dela me surpreendeu e eu soube que ela estava irredutível.

Eu estava lá, de joelhos em frente a ela, uns dois metros entre nós, encarando-a irritado e frustrado. Não demorou para que, muito de repente, minhas mãos, meus braços, ombros, peito, pernas e até meus dedos começaram a tremer drasticamente, e eu sabia que eu já estava mais vibrando do que tremendo, eu devia estar parecendo um vulto, um borrão. Eu TINHA que sair dali AGORA... mas minhas pernas tremiam demais para se manterem firmes em pé.

Talvez... Uma idéia que poderia me acalmar me atingiu e eu sabia exatamente o que era e que, com certeza, funcionaria, apesar de que deveria ser o contrário, de acordo com a lei natural da coisa.

Precária, muito trêmula e miseravelmente, eu engatinhei até Bella, olhando em seus profundos olhos vermelhos. Eu deveria odiá-los, deveria querer tirar o brilho de vida deles... mas tudo o que eu podia sentir quando os olhava era uma incrível vontade arrebatadora de fazê-los brilhar felizes por mim, e me afogar naquelas suas piscinas de vermelho-sangue. Eu cheguei até ela, e ela ofegou quando eu, ainda como um quase-invisível-borrão, deitei minha cabeça em seu colo nu e frio como gelo.

E então, eu não estava mais tremendo.

Eu suspirei, tranqüilo e cheio de paz, enquanto sentia o alívio de não tremer mais. Eu estava em casa. Não, eu não falava de La Push... porque o sentimento que fluía em mim era como se eu tivesse passado cada segundo dos meus dezessete anos no meio do campo de batalha da Segunda Guerra Mundial e, agora, eu estava em casa, rodeado pelo sentimento de que a guerra finalmente acabara e jamais iria voltar... Ou, para ser menos dramático, Bella era como um banho fresco e relaxante em uma hidromassagem depois de um longo dia incrivelmente estressante e desgastante de trabalho pesado. Eu devia ter ficado ali, de olhos fechados e totalmente relaxado e pacífico, por tempo muito demorado, pois Bella suspirou.

"Jacob? Está acordado?" A voz dela apenas serviu para intensificar minha paz e sentimento de segurança e confiança, como se pudesse vir qualquer dificuldade e eu venceria. E, agora que ela falara, eu estava mesmo MORTO de sono, e eu bocejei. Respirei fundo e disse a ela, com uma voz arrastada e muito sonolenta. "Me chama de Jake?", eu pedi.

Eu ouvi Bella sorriu. "Então não vai mais me mandar embora?", ela perguntou, tão feliz que, se ela tivesse um coração vivo, ele estaria correndo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, abrindo um pouco meus olhos para vê-la sorridente e adormecer com o rosto dela atrás de minhas pálpebras... tão linda. "Eu acho que nunca pretendi te mandar embora mesmo... nem mesmo se eu quisesse..." Eu murmurei, fechando os olhos e morrendo para me manter acordado. "Eu não queria te deixar... e eu não ia conseguir..." E era verdade. Enquanto eu a mandava fugir, me custava toda força, energia e qualquer outra coisa do tipo para cuspir a palavra 'fuja'. "Você tem um cheiro... muito bom..."

Eu pude sentir Bella se remexer de surpresa. "Mas – Na canoa você disse que detestava meu cheiro, Jake!"

Eu suspirei, sentindo o meu mais novo apelido servir como entorpecente e me empurrar para a inconsciência. "Eu estava... mentindo."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Em toda a minha vida, eu nunca fiquei tão confuso.

Sempre fui um menino levado, mas bastante centrado na escola. Sempre fui um bom filho, nunca reclamando e sempre obedecia meus pais, mesmo se fosse algo contra a minha vontade. Fui um garoto normal. Mas garotos normais namoravam, e eu nunca sequer tive interesse por nenhuma garota até hoje, tanto que nunca beijei garota alguma em minha vida. Ugh. Mas não era por falta de garotas, afinal, Quil e Embry sempre se irritavam por sempre que eles convidavam uma garota para sair, elas diziam: _Jacob vai estar lá?_ E isso não era só uma menina ou outra. Eram todas mesmo.

Porém, anormalmente, eu nunca liguei para isso.

E não, eu não era gay.

Nunca liguei para Quil e Embry me chamando encalhado, Seth e Leah me chamando de gay, ou Paul e Jared me acusando de virgem... Ah, é, e meu pai e implorando por netos.

Bem, pelo menos, eu nunca liguei.

Porém, depois de acordar às 18h17min no colo de Bella, eu voltei para casa antes que notassem que sumi por muito tempo e, então, quando estava jantando com o bando na minha casa, eles começaram com aquilo de novo. E como sempre, Leah começou. "Então, onde esteve a tarde toda?" Droga, eles notaram. "Com uma mulher, eu espero."

Bingo, eu pensei. Continuei mastigando meu jantar, de olhos fechados para não ver a cara de deboche deles. "Com um homem é que não seria.", eu disse.

"Então já posso ir pensando nos nomes, filho?" Meu pai perguntou de boca cheia.

"Nomes do quê...?" Sinceramente, eu tinha medo da resposta...

Billy engoliu e abriu um enorme sorriso para mim. "Netos."

Eu engasguei com a comida, tossindo. Eu já estava acostumado com aquela conversa sobre netos do meu pai, mas ele nunca tinha falado disso na frente do bando. Agora, eu estava com a garganta doendo de tanto tossir e meus ouvidos doendo por causa das risadas altas de dez lobisomens. Enquanto minhas bochechas flamejavam, meus pulmões ofegavam por ar, e meus olhos arregalados encaravam a mesa, eu não consegui me impedir de imaginar-me com um filho, mas ainda não havia uma mãe...

Bella?

BASTA! Eu agarrei a borda da mesa para parar a tremedeira que se apoderou das minhas mãos, mas foi tão inútil quanto se eu não tivesse feito nada. Oh, na verdade, não tão inútil, afinal, a mesa estava pulando agora, e o todos pararam de rir e machucar os meus ouvidos para me encarar intrigados e chocados. Eu rapidamente larguei a mesa e voei para fora de casa sem uma palavra. Eu poderia ir para a garagem ou meu quarto, já que eram meus lugares para pensar... mas a garagem estava em uso e meu quarto estava muito perto de pessoas que teriam infarto se soubessem que a primeira pessoa que passou pela minha mente quando falaram sobre uma mãe para meus filhos era um vampiro.

Eu ouvi um galho quebrar atrás de mim e me virei para ver Seth se aproximando. "Hey, Jake... como vai?", ele perguntou amigavelmente.

Ele apenas estava sendo legal, então eu evitei rosnar, frustrado por meus planos de ficar sozinho não vingaram. "Vou bem, Seth. – O que faz aqui? Vai perder todo o pudim se não voltar."

"O que te perturba?", ele perguntou, me ignorando.

"Nada."

"É Bella, não é?"

Merda. Detesto gente observadora.

"Claro que não!"

"É sim."

Agora eu estava rosnando. "Eu não me interesso ou me importo, muito menos perco meu tempo me importando com aquela sanguessuga.", eu exasperei, enfatizando cada palavra... Enfatizando cada mentira.

Seth abriu um sorriso sádico enorme e começou a andar de volta para casa. "Ah, então, beleza. – Vou lá me divertir um pouquinho com ela, afinal, faz tempo que não alivio a tens –"

Eu agarrei Seth pelo pescoço e o pressionei brutalmente na árvore, urrando toda a minha raiva para fora de mim. Eu olhei direto para ele, tendo certeza que meus olhos eram fogo negro. "Toque um dedo nela e eu juro que você não tocará nem punheta pelo resto da sua vida miserável!!" Eu sussurrei perto do ouvido dele, transbordando veneno e ódio frio da minha voz. Seth abriu um sorriso conhecedor e a realidade me atingiu como uma tapa na cabeça. Larguei Seth imediatamente e encarei minhas mãos com horror crescente. Deus, eu tinha MESMO ameaçado Seth por Bella? Um irmão por um vampiro?!

Eu gemi angustiado, segurando minha cabeça entre minhas mãos. "Por tudo o que você mais considera sagrado, Seth, quer POR FAVOR, me dizer o que tá havendo comigo??", eu choraminguei, quase gritando, como se estivesse em dor, e eu já não agüentava mais. Eu podia estar sendo dramático, mas eu realmente estava _desesperadamente_ aflito.

Seth pôs a mão no meu ombro, compreensivo. "Eu sei que você sabe, Jacob."

Eu sei? "Seth!!"

Ele suspirou e me olhou nos olhos. Talvez porque ele quisesse ver como meus olhos ficariam quando ele dissesse meu veredicto. "Imagine a seguinte situação: quando a luta com os recém-nascidos estiver acabada, eu sei que você quer libertá-la para ela ser livre, mas... você quer mesmo que ela vá embora?"

Meu coração se contorceu dolorosamente, me tirando o fôlego. "Não.", eu falei rapidamente.

Seth continuou. "Sim, mas, e se ela tivesse ou quisesse ir de qualquer maneira... você a deixaria ir?"

"Se ela _tivesse_ que ir, eu não a deixaria ir."

"Mas e se ela _quisesse_ ir?"

"Sim, já que a deixa feliz." Respondi, mas estava incerto se deixaria mesmo ela ir ou não.

O olhar de Seth se tornou sério. "Sabe que nunca mais a veria, certo?" Eu assenti, meu coração implorando para que aquela sessão de tortura se encerrasse. Seth sorriu. "O que seria a última coisa que diria a ela?"

Eu arregalei os olhos quando a 'coisa que eu diria' ocorreu na minha mente, mas eu bloqueei aquilo. Era absurdo, afinal.

Seth deu tapinhas amistosos no meu ombro e começou a caminhar de volta para a casa. "Agora você entendeu. – Não se preocupe, Jacob, não vou contar pra ninguém." Ele acenou para mim e entrou na casa gritando por pudim.

Assim que a porta se fechou, eu respirei fundo, pus as mãos nos bolsos da minha alça de cótton e comecei a fazer meu caminho para a garagem, afinal, mesmo estando ocupada, a garagem ainda era o lugar onde eu dormia quando tinha visita em casa. Eu não me importava muito, gostava de lá. Eu estava prestes a entrar na gargem quando um grunhido agoniado me fez parar e um rosnado ecoou quando inclinei minha cabeça para olhar para Bella.

"Saia daqui, Jacob!!", ela exasperou.

Eu arqueei um supercílio em surpresa ao vê-la daquele jeito tão descontrolado. Ela estava inquieta, se remexia de um lado para o outro – tanto quanto podia estando com os punhos presos –, as pernas nuas e extremamente brancas se dobravam e se esticavam, parecendo querer correr dali, ou simplesmente não ficar paradas. O maxilar dela estava fortemente trincado, os dentes à mostra. Porém, o que mais me impressionou foi que, os olhos intensamente vermelhos dos quais eu tinha aprendido a gostar, aquele vermelho escarlate das íris dela não era mais tão vermelho assim. Agora estavam de uma cor estranha, como se fosse um marrom claro sujo de vermelho. Eles não estavam vermelho-sangue até hoje à tarde??

"Bella, o que foi?" Eu entrei na garagem, mas decidi ficar à porta quando ela olhou feroz para mim e tentou me alcançar, mesmo estando sentada e presa à parede. "O que raios entrou em você???" eu exasperei, mas na verdade, eu estava apenas ficando preocupado.

"Já disse para sair! Por favor, Jacob, VAI EMBORA!" Ela berrou, grunhindo e ganindo angustiada.

Os olhos dela estavam focados em mim, eles se moviam selvagemente, fora de controle. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e reclamou ruidosamente, suas unhas se enterrando na própria palma, e ela começou a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, agonizante. "Bella, o que está havendo? – Eu quero ajudar você!!" Os lábios dela se curvaram para cima quando ela ouviu minha voz, a expressão perturbada e os olhos meio loucos.

Ela começou a respirar fundo em pesados haustos, de olhos fechados, parecendo se concentrar. A cada inspiração, ela grunhia em desespero. Eu pulei de susto quando ela abriu os olhos subitamente e seus olhos estavam negros como piches, olhando furiosos e muito famintos para mim. "Então venha aqui perto de mim, corte a própria garganta e deixe jorrar para dentro da minha maldita boca!!!" Ela urrou pra mim.

Eu estaquei. Então, ela estava com sede. "O meu sangue é tentador para você?", eu perguntei. Sentindo o meu lado Jacob Black empurrar meu lado Jake para longe e assumir o controle de mim.

Ela gemeu o que pareceu ser de dor. "Imagine que seu sangue é o mais poderosamente tentador e delicioso do mundo todo e de outros também para qualquer vampiro. – Imaginou?" Eu assenti e ela soltou uma risada baixa, que saiu meio distorcida já que ela ganiu, fazendo força para não me dilacerar. "Bem, você ainda não chegou nem à um terço do que ele realmente é para mim." Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, suspirando e gemendo ao mesmo tempo, mas desta vê, o gemido não era nem um pouco de dor. "Deus, eu o ouço correndo por suas adoráveis veias... dá até pra imaginar o gosto..." Ela murmurou sedutoramente para mim, enquanto lambia os lábios e me comia com os olhos... literalmente.

Bem, sobre aquele assunto de sangue, pescoço, vida e coisa e tal, eu não poderia ser redutível só porque me preocupava com ela. Eu não mataria ninguém por ninguém, nunca. Nem mesmo por ela. "Desculpe, mas eu não tenho como te ajudar." E eu realmente sentia muito.

Bella suspirou, deixando a cabeça cair, encolhendo uma perna e esticando a outra em óbvio sinal de fraqueza e desistência. Eu poderia a se adaptar. Existia um grupo de vampiros – por sinal não longe daqui –, que se alimentavam apenas de animais e eram saudáveis, mas Bella não conseguia de jeito nenhum. O que mais eu poderia fazer a não ser impor isso a ela, fazendo-a se acostumar com o meu cheiro? Afinal... eu não queria que ela ficasse assim toda vez que me visse quando estivesse com sede... e eu confiava nela, ela nunca me machucaria, nem faria nada para isso.

"Eu vou te ajudar a superar isso. Vou caçar para você e você vai se acostumar com os cheiros.", eu disse a ela, ainda encostado no batente do portão da garagem.

Bella não se mexeu, apenas ficou a abrir e fechar as mãos, flexionando os dedos, como se estivesse fazendo o sangue inexistente correr por ali. "Eu já falei para você... que o veneno que me transformou... me faz incapaz de sobreviver com menos que sangue humano..." Era evidente a agonia na voz dela e que ela tentava esconder. Eu queria ajudá-la, queria afastar a dor para longe... mas não podia agir como Jake agora, eu tinha que ser Jacob Black. "E como pretende me acostumar...?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Fácil." Eu comecei a andar para ela e, quando Bella percebeu isso, ela disparou a cabeça para me olhar, horror e negação queimando em seus olhos.

"O que está fazendo?? – Não, Jacob! Pare, não vem aqui! Fica longe, por favor!" Ela começou a se empurrar para trás com as pernas, mesmo havendo uma parede para impedi-la de fugir de mim. "Jacob, por favor, eu não vou conseguir! – o que está querendo fazer, se matar?!" Ela brigou comigo enquanto eu me sentava ao lado dela, bem pertinho, e ela se inclinava inutilmente para longe de mim.

"Eu sei que você consegue. – Se meu sangue é tão bom quanto diz, se você vencer esta noite sem me atacar, você poderá negar qualquer outro sangue que você possa querer, e poderá começar a viver de animais." Eu dei de ombros, fingindo que aquele plano era um plano simples e fácil.

Bella rilhou os dentes enquanto ainda se empenhava em se inclinar para longe de mim. "Ok. Só não se esqueça de assinar na minha lápide depois." Eu bufei e ela se irritou ainda mais. "É tão difícil entender? Eu já tentei evitar, eu juro que tentei! Fiquei três semanas ou mais me alimentando de animais, mas eu quase mor-ri!" Ela soletrou a última palavra para mim e suspirou, deixando a cabeça cair novamente e dando uma risada curta. "Pelo menos você tem sorte de eu estar pregada nestes grilhões. Isso me deixa mais tranqüila."

Eu dei de ombros, e só movi meu braço para soltar os grilhões. Bella gritou e se encolheu para longe de mim o máximo que pode com uma parede atrás e ao lado dela impedindo. Ela chiava, gania e mordia os punhos, rosnando e de olhos fortemente fechados para poder se controlar. Ela parecia estar pedindo por algo. Meu melhor chute era que eu fosse embora dali antes que ela bebesse o néctar da minha garganta dilacerada. Mas eu não iria. Eu lutei para parecer indiferente. "Eu sei que você pode."

Assim que eu falei aquelas palavras, Bella gemeu prazerosamente e depois disso, tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

Bella agora estava sentada em cima de mim, suas pernas apertando meu quadril, uma de suas mãos estava prendendo meus pulsos na parede acima da minha cabeça e, com a outra, ela segurou meu pescoço para o lado. Então fiquei com medo. Não, não medo dela. Mas medo porque eu sabia que ela não ia perdoar a si mesma se ela me matasse mesmo, de algum jeito estranho, eu sabia disso. Eu planejei começar a gritar com ela, mas minha mente subitamente perdeu a linha de raciocínio quando Bella roçou seu nariz do meu ombro até a minha orelha. Todos os pêlos do meu corpo – e até meus cabelos – se eriçaram e eu estremeci quando seus lábios gélidos beijaram meu ponto de pressão no pescoço. Seus lábios ficaram ali por um tempo, me fazendo sentir minha pulsação bater rápido contra os lábios dela.

Ela suspirou e respirou fundo. "A eternidade seria bem mais suportável se o seu cheiro fosse meu constante oxigênio." Ela beijou ali de novo, e eu gelei quando ela arranhou seus caninos em mim.

Eu engoli em seco. "Você não precisa de oxigênio." O que?? Tinha uma _vampira_ em cima de _mim_, me _imobilizando_, roçando os _caninos_ no meu _pescoço_ e tudo o que eu faço é _manter a conversa_ pra ver onde isso tudo vai dar?? Deus me ajude. "Não precisa mais."

"Mas eu preciso do seu cheiro..." ela sussurrou, sua voz ainda demonstrando toda a força que fazia para não cravar suas presas em mim.

"É como uma droga?" Eu perguntei, esperando que ela dissesse 'sim'.

Bella soltou uma pequena risada sem humor algum. "Não." Meu coração afundou um pouco, mas o que ela disse depois foi algo totalmente inesperado, que puxou meu coração de volta a bater. "É como um remédio, uma cura. – Drogas fazem mal. E sua presença já me faz tão bem." Bella gemeu baixinho, ligeiramente agoniada por querer, mas não querer me matar. Ela me beijou novamente, um beijo de lábios abertos. Algo pulsou na região do meu quadril.

"Bella, se controle, você não quer fazer isso. – Se o bando descobre, não há dom que você tenha que te salve do que eles farão com você!" Eu tentei me soltar do aperto dela, mas não consegui, o aperto estava forte demais.

"Então me distraia." Ela pediu, finalmente olhando nos meus olhos com um olhar firme e implorativo. Eu estaquei e alguma coisa deve ter passado pelos meus olhos para Bella ter dito o que disse depois. "Isso, é exatamente isso o que você está pensando. – Faça."

Estranhamente, eu sabia o que era. E foi o que eu fiz.

Eu puxei minhas mãos facilmente do aperto dela e puxei-a pelo pescoço, beijando os lábios dela, faminto, como se eu já estivesse querendo esse beijo há séculos. Foi fácil demais tirar meus pulsos daquela prisão, mas o aperto do qual me libertei era o mesmo aperto do qual eu não consegui me livrar antes... isso me fez descobrir que eu só não consegui me libertar antes, porque eu não queria que ela me soltasse.

Bella enroscou seus braços no meu pescoço e apertou mais suas pernas ao redor do meu quadril, que pulsou novamente, só que duas vezes mais forte. Eu gemi baixo e erraticamente sobre o beijo dela. Ela lambeu meu lábio inferior e eu gostei daquilo.

Bella suspirou. "Deixe-me entrar, Jacob." Ela disse, sem quebrar o contato dos nossos lábios.

Minha mente estava turva e hipnotizada, ela não podia exigir muito de mim. "Huh?" Foi a única coisa que consegui formar.

O próximo pedido dela soou mais como um comando, uma ordem. "Abra a boca."

Eu obedeci e logo senti a língua dela invadir minha boca, fazendo movimentos experientes que faziam minha respiração falhar. Droga, eu parecia uma menininha com seu primeiro namorado! Bella com certeza sabia mais coisas que eu, então, eu não podia fazer feio. Eu arrisquei e respondi ao beijo, beijando-a com todo o fogo que eu tinha, imitando os movimentos dela. Eu já tinha visto as lembranças de beijos e pegações de cada macho do bando para não saber nada, ou como agir. Eu podia ser criativo.

Eu puxei as pernas de Bella para cruzá-las na minha cintura e me levantei do chão, esmagando Bella na parede. Ela correu suas mãos marmóreas pelas minhas costas e eu tremi violentamente com a temperatura. Isso estava me deixando louco. Nossas línguas lutavam entre si por dominação sobre o adversário, mas esta era uma luta que eu não queria vencer, eu era inexperiente demais nisso e eu queria que ela me ensinasse tudo o que ela sabia. Em melhores palavras, eu queria que Bella me fizesse ser só dela e eu prometeria que não seria de mais ninguém.

Com a pressão que eu fazia a ela na parede, e com suas pernas se sustentando no lugar, eu não precisava ocupar minhas mãos em segurá-la. Eu enterrei minhas mãos nos cabelos dela e gemi quando ela gemeu. Meu prazer era o prazer dela; se ela gemia, eu gemeria; se ela estremecia, eu estremeceria junto com ela. Eu a trouxe para mais perto de mim, moldando nossos corpos como um só. Quando meu quadril pulsou mais uma vez, eu sabia que minha virilidade estava rígida, e que estava me deixando sem controle algum.

"Jacob?" A voz de Sam vindo do lado de fora da casa me assustou e eu parei o beijo.

"O que é–" Bella me puxou de volta para o beijo, mas começou a espalhar beijos pelo meu maxilar e pescoço. Eu mordi meu lábio.

"Ouvimos um baque na parede – Está tudo bem aí?"

Quando eu comecei a responder, Bella se apertou em mim e mordiscou minha orelha. _Pai_ do _céu_. "Ai... Sim, sim! Eu só tropecei e esba –" eu gemi quando uma perna dela passou a roçar na minha. "– rrei na parede. – Ta tudo bem, Sam!"

"Ok." Ele respondeu e o som da porta se fechando me fez suspirar de alívio.

Agora eu podia dar atenção à Bella.

'_Não deveria. Ela é uma leach (sanguessuga), você sabe.'_

Uma voz dentro da minha cabeça me alertou, e ela não me era familiar. Eu sabia que não deveria estar beijando-a, afinal, boa pessoa ou não, ela _era_ uma vampira e eu _era_ um lobisomem. Espécies extremamente distintas que NÃO podiam/conseguiam coexistir em paz. Mas não é como se sentíssemos algo um pelo outro. Claro, havia aquela coisinha estranha em relação a ela que eu tenho, mas aquilo podia ser qualquer coisa. Eu só a estava ajudando a não me cortar a garganta fora.

Enquanto Bella começou a arranhar minhas costas, fazendo meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar, a voz na minha cabeça voltou. _'Faz sentido o seu pensamento. Mas eu ainda acho que você deveria parar.'_

Eu não reconhecia a voz. Mas, subitamente, eu sabia quem era que tinha invadido minha mente.

'_Ponto feito, mongol. Não pensei que fosse descobrir.'_

Eu não sou burro.

Minha mente falhou e gemi quando Bella lambeu meu lábio inferior e o sugou, mas aquilo, de alguma forma estranha, pareceu ser um tipo de agradecimento por um serviço prestado.

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ela desceu graciosamente do meu quadril para o chão, ajeitou o cabelo, olhou para mim e sorriu. "Obrigada."

Eu ainda estava agindo como uma estátua desde que ela desceu de cima de mim, olhando para a parede onde ela estava prensada há poucos segundos. Eu esperava, muito sinceramente, que ela visse o absurdo que estava brotando das minhas calças. Respirei fundo, me controlando, e me virei para olhar Bella, que já estava trancada pelos pulsos novamente. Enruguei minha testa e torci meu nariz em um sinal de puro desgosto. "Você é esquisita. – Com certeza masoquista."

Ela sorriu largamente para mim. "Quase."

Eu segurei um sorriso. "Sinistro. O que é?"

Bella deu de ombros. "De vez em quando eu me comporto como uma perfeita sádica." Ela alargou mais o sorriso, o transformando em uma sádica exposição dentária.

"Sádico é quem gosta de ferir os outros. Masoquistas são os que prendem a si mesmo em grilhões na parede de uma casa de lobisomens." Ela riu. "E que também gostam de se machucar. – Você é masoquista."

Ela assentiu. "Você está certo. Mas o que eu estou fazendo não é um ato masoquista." Ela me olhou com um olhar intenso e disse "é um ato para provar que podem confiar em mim, Jake, pois não vou atacar nenhum de vocês. – Por céus, eu nem sei lutar! – E eu realmente gostei de você e daquele enorme, mas ainda o mais baixo de vocês."

Eu estaquei. "Fala de Seth?"

"Sim, esse é o nome. – Ouvi um dos que me seguravam na areia mandá-lo apertar mais a minha perna, mas ele não o fez. Ele me olhava com tanto pesar... acho que ele gostou de mim também." O sorriso dela apareceu de novo...

E o meu sumiu.

Que diabos, ela gostava de Seth?! Eu mato aquele filhote de condor australiano!! "Estranho...", eu murmurei. Quando ela me olhou confusa, eu fiz questão em explicar. "Geralmente a gente gosta mais das pessoas com as quais já conversamos." Será que estava óbvio demais que eu estava jogando um verde?

Os olhos negros de Bella brilharam por um momento e ela sorriu esperta. "Atos valem muito mais que palavras. – Palavras é fácil dizer." Ela piscou pra mim.

Estava claro que ela estava relaxada e confortável na minha presença e, conseqüentemente, eu relaxei também. Minhas inibições indo ralo abaixo. "E o que me diz do ato de agora a pouco, então?" Eu sorri largamente, um sorriso indicativo.

Bella espelhou minha expressão, pronta para responder. "Posso dizer que você é um tremendo virgem."

Eu e Bella explodimos em risadas altas. Sorte não ter ninguém em casa. Eu me sentei à frente dela desta vez, então nossos pés estavam se tocando. "Sem chance! – Eu me empenhei demais nisso para receber esta droga de veredicto."

Bella fingiu estar pensando profundamente por um momento. Eu esperei ansiosamente. "Ok, ok... eu admito que você é um beijador. Se não fosse, eu não estaria distraída da minha sede, agora."

Eu fiz minha melhor cara de sexy, lutando para ficar sério, flexionei meu bíceps e cantei "I'm too sexy for shirt."

Bella riu tanto que ela lacrimejaria se pudesse.

O resto da noite se passou assim. Ela me contou tudo sobre ela e eu contei tudo sobre mim, fazendo piadas para fazê-la rir. Eu tinha viciado na risada dela. Era engraçado – não do jeito divertido, mas estranho – como tudo aquilo era tão certo, tão natural quanto respirar. Era como se nos conhecêssemos há anos e eu soubesse de tudo sobre ela, e vice- versa. Eu era eu mesmo quando estava com ela, eu não precisava fingir estra ouvindo e ser responsável, lembrando sempre que eu devia agir como o robótico Jacob Black.

Com Bella eu era apenas o Jake.

Eu pensei mais sobre a nossa conversa de mais cedo e descobri que EU era o masoquista. EU que insistia com aquela amizade absurda e proibida que se construiu de repente entre mim e Bella, mesmo a voz dentro da cabeça, a voz do meu lobo interno me alertando para que eu parasse antes que fosse tarde. Eu não queria parar. Eu queria fazer o que tinha feito: conversei a noite inteira com Bella sobre tudo e sobre nada, sobre todos e ninguém, jogamos fora conversas sobre nós mesmos por horas e horas até eu cair desacordado no colo dela e dormir um sonho livre de sonhos para me perturbar. E eu amei cada segundo daquilo.

Agradando aos outros ou não, eu lamentava informar que Jacob Black havia morrido.

Agora era só Jake.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu cheguei em casa, chequei se Billy estava bem e descobri que ele nem estava em casa, ele estava com Harry Clearwater. Ótimo, eu não queria que soubessem da minha amizade com Bella, eles não entenderiam. Corri para a garagem e senti os sete veados que eu carregava nas costas escorregarem para o chão atrás de mim quando vi o estado de Bella. Droga... eu falhei de novo! Odiava vê-la daquele jeito.

Como uma leoa enlouquecida e debatente, presa a parede.

"Oh, Bella, me perdoe – Eu sinto muito!" Eu me apressei e abri os grilhões... Teria aberto se ela não tivesse me chutado.

Eu voei todo o caminho de volta para a entrada da garagem, atravessando a parede de madeira. Eu caí no chão com um baque forte, mas não perdi tempo reclamando de dor. Me levantei e corri de volta, mas parei no meio da garagem quando ouvi ela chorar um ganido vampírico tão alto que eu parei a corrida e tapei as orelhas. Ela me dirigiu um olhar dolorido que eu pensei que ela tivesse se machucado com algo.

"Perdão, Jake! Eu não queria, por favor, eu não queria – não era intenção!"

Eu sacudi a cabeça e já ia andar para ela de novo quando ela mudou repentinamente de humor e rugiu para mi de novo. "Nem pense em vir aqui!!" Ela berrou. "Se você se aproximar, eu te taco mais longe!!!"

Eu rosnei. "Ah, é, gênio? E como pretende se alimentar? Poder da mente?!" Eu gritei de volta, mas eu só estava preocupado.

"Chute um para mim."

Eu fiz o que ela mandou e um veado caiu em cima do colo dela. Ela o terminou em menos de trinta segundos. Depois de chutar o terceiro, eu assumi que era seguro livrá-la dos grilhões. Me aproximei devagar – só por conta dela querer mesmo me tacar longe – enquanto ela bebia e a soltei, no mesmo instante que ela terminava o terceiro animal. Bella saltou para a pilha dos quatro veados restantes e os terminou nem muita demora, enquanto eu assistia os olhos dela mudarem de cor a cada gole que ela tomava. Ficavam de uma linda cor marrom, parecida com a cor dos pêlos do monstro que vive em mim.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou fundo, então eu soube que ela pediria o copo d'água, o qual já estava nas minhas mãos, que eu tinha pego ali do meu frigobar. Ela basicamente me tinha treinado, eu já tinha me acostumado a esse ritual que passo há duas semanas. Ela estava se saindo, graças a minha ajuda.

"Mais um pouco e você teria que me ajudar com a distração de novo." Ela falou para mim enquanto tomava o copo da minha mão e gargarejava com a água para tirar o gosto de sangue da boca.

Eu estalei a língua. "Droga, se eu me atrasasse só mais um pouco..." Eu fingi decepção, mas Bella não riu desta vez. Ela sempre sorria quando eu fazia piadas. "O que foi?"

Bella levantou a cabeça e me olhou com aqueles olhos de topázio leitoso. "Me desculpe, Jacob. Eu estava errada.", ela murmurou.

"Como assim?" Eu perguntei, me sentando ao lado dela, que estava sentada no chão e encostada no Rabbit.

Suspiro. "Você não pode confiar em mim, eu sou perigosa. – Eu te atravessei pela parede da garagem com um chute quando você estava só tentando me ajudar."

"Oh, Bella..." Eu a puxei para um abraço, que ela respondeu imediatamente. Comecei a afagar as costas gélidas dela, suspirando com a sensação de gelo nas minhas mãos febris. "Você se preocupa com coisas tão sem importância. – Eu já acostumei, minha clavícula já se curou desde semana passada e, na verdade, nem dói mais." Eu menti na última parte. Doía como o inferno, mas valia a pena ajudá-la a se adaptar a dieta de animais de animais. Era como se ela dependesse de mim e eu gostava disso. "Você está se saindo bem. – Se você soubesse a cor que seus olhos estão, você se esforçaria mais só para mantê-los assim. Estão fantásticos." Eu sorri pra ela.

Bella sorriu um pouco, mas não pareceu muito convencida. Garota estúpida, eu pensei enquanto beijava a testa marmórea dela. Não se comparava a um corpo quente e macio de um humano, mas eu estava começando a simpatizar com a dureza e a frieza do corpo de Bella. Tinha uma sensação legal e gostosa de Lua e Sol. Lua, um lugar extremamente frio, gelado. Sol, um lugar insuportavelmente quente, ardente. Bella, uma vampira. Eu, um lobisomem Sol, Lua; Fogo, Gelo; Vampira e Lobisomem: oposto, inverso... inimigos.

Embora fossemos inimigos, eu gostava dela e não ficava satisfeito em vê-la passar por tudo aquilo. Ela era uma pessoa boa, já provara que estava mais do que disposta a me ajudar mesmo nem me conhecendo direito. Eu não queria que ela se machucasse por isso. Ela já havia me dito que não tinha experiência nenhuma em luta, então, COMO ela iria para lá?

Meu corpo enrijeceu e se arrepiou quando o pensamento me ocrreu.

Bella iria morrer.

Eu a apertei mais no abraço inconscientemente enquanto sentia meus braços tremerem como se eu estivesse levando choque. Eu não podia deixá-la morrer, ela não era má. Eu sabia que se algum recém-nascido mirasse o ataque físico dela, ninguém do bando ligaria para defendê-la e ela morreria. Esquartejariam seu corpo e tacariam tudo numa pilha de fogo para que ela não se regenerasse. Eu não queria ver aquilo, eu não PODIA ver aquilo. De certa forma, eu preferiria que fosse eu no lugar dela.

"Bella, eu falo sério. – Você não pode ficar aqui.", eu disse, passando a respirar pesadamente.

Ela enrijeceu dentro do meu apertado abraço e tentou se soltar para olhar para mim, mas eu não deixei. Se eu a olhasse nos olhos... eu não a deixaria ir. "Não começa." Ela mandou, literalmente.

"Não começa você. Se você não for por bem, pro vontade própria, eu vou te levar à força, você sabe."

Usei da minha força bruta e tirei os braços dela do meu pescoço. Rasguei um pouco da minha bermuda e vendei os olhos dela, assim ela nunca saberia voltar para minha casa. Peguei-a no colo e comecei a correr para a estrada, apertando-a com a força que eu podia, mas eu não sabia se era para imobilizá-la ou se porque eu sabia que estava prestes a deixá-la e nunca mais vê-la em minha longa, e talvez sem fim, vida. Ouvindo as súplicas dela, eu corri pela estrada ziguezagueando e vez ou outra serpenteava os dois lados da floresta que era dividida pela rua da estrada, para que ela não conseguisse farejar o caminho para a minha casa.

Eu corria com o vento, mas sabia que ela era mais rápida que eu por um segundo. De fato, na minha forma de lobo, eu era tão veloz quanto ela. As coisas que poderíamos fazer, corridas que apostaríamos e ver quem era mais rápido... a amizade que poderíamos ter tido se toda essa merda mitológica não existisse, se o mundo fosse o mundo que deveria ser... Seria tão perfeito.

"Jacob..." A voz dela estava embargada. "Por favor... não faz isso."

Minha garganta entalou com o bolo que se formou lá enquanto eu tentava ignorá-la, pensando em outra coisa. Eu não podia cruzar a linha do pacto, então eu só poderia deixá-la em Forks. Minhas cordas vocais e boca criaram vida própria e meu me peguei respondendo às súplicas dela. "É a única forma de você não morrer...", eu murmurei. O estado da minha voz era deplorável.

"Droga, Jacob, eu já estou morta! Se me transpassassem o coração, eu continuaria existindo; e se me despedaçassem o corpo e não queimassem, em dois dias eu voltaria! – Então quer parar com essa palhaçada?!" Ela gritou, meio que soluçando. Parecia mais que ela estava tentando lembrar-se a si mesma de que não era mais humana...

E daí que ela era difícil de morrer ou matar? Eu é que não ia arriscar ver um daqueles malditos sanguessugas recém-nascidos tendo sucesso em uma luta com ela. Eu não podia vê-la morrer.

"Vou voltar. Você sabe disso." Bella falou, a voz séria.

Eu rosnei. "Se você voltar, então terá que lutar comigo. Eu não vou deixar você passar."

Bella estreitou os olhos, a paciência chegando ao fim. "Minha vez: por que se importa?"

Eu não ia mentir. Ela queria a verdade? Então ela teria. "Eu gosto de você. – Desde que vi você empurrando a canoa para a Ilha, eu não mais a detestava. Mas depois de deixá-la no quarto e ir para o meu, isso meio que ficou extremo." Eu falei, decidido. "Eu NÃO POSSO te ter e perigo."

Eu a vi sorrir. E eu gostava quando ela fazia isso.

As primeiras casas de Forks já começaram a aparecer lá longe. Não demoraria muito agora para que eu jamais a visse de novo, para que o nosso fim se concretizasse. Eu ri de escárnio internamente, meu humor negro se manifestando. Como poderia existir um fim para algo que não tinha um começo? – Talvez, se eu soubesse que ela não me perceberia... talvez eu pudesse olhá-la de longe, ao menos de vez em quando. Velar por seu sono em algumas noi... ah é... ela não era humana. Era tão fácil esquecer essas merdas mitológicas com ela... Subitamente, minhas narinas queimaram, arderam e eu cheirei vampiro. Mas, tão logo eu farejei isso, Bella saltou para longe de mim, me empurrando com toda a força, e eu deixei um rastro de destruição no asfalto por onde meu corpo se arrastou.

O fato de Bella ter sido capaz de me atacar doera em mim mais do que minhas costas terem sido escalpeladas no asfalto.

"NÃO!"

Meu olhar voou como um raio quando Bella gritou e, quando vi o que estava acontecendo, o meu grito foi mais alto que o dela. "SOLTA ELA!!", eu urrei.

Eu saltei de pé em um segundo e corri para onde um homem baixinho tentava agarrar Bella, que ainda estava vendada, pois ela estava mais preocupada em não deixá-lo tocar nela. Agarrei Bella pela cintura protetoramente, já correndo de volta para La Push. Mas Bella começou a me dar murrinhos nas costas. "Pare, não há perigo!"

Hah! Vai sonhando.

"Pare com isso agora, Edward!" Bella gritou e eu senti como se estivesse dentro de uma caixa de aço de novo. Era o campo invisível de Bella.

Então ele era aquele tal Edward por quem ela gritava? Saber disso apenas me fez correr mais rápido. Porém, Bella sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Tudo bem, Jake, ele não vai nos machucar."

"Diga isso para alguém que acredite." Eu despejei para ela.

"Você não disse que acreditava em mim?"

Minha voz estava tremendo, meu corpo todo estava tremendo. Eu detestava vampiros, odiava! Eles eram a razão para meu lobo dentro de mim existir, atrapalhando minha possível amizade com Bella, tornando-a impossível. Eu os odiava. "Isso é diferente."

"Jacob, ele é meu ex-namorado. Não fará mau a mim nem a você."

Ex namorado? Engraçado, eu ainda não queria parar.

Mas eu parei. Na verdade, me pararam. Eu bati contra uma parede de mármore e cambaleei tonto para trás, nunca soltando Bella. Eu a coloquei no chão e não a soltei, que logo tirou a venda dos olhos. Não iria soltar, não pra ele. Meu olhar era fixo nele, se ele movesse um centímetro em falso, aquele lixo morto e branquelo era meu.

"Devolva-a." O Vampiro rosnou para mim. "Agora." Os lábios subiram em uma careta para mostrar os dentes brilhantes e afiados.

Eu torci os lábios. Assustador, mas eu era marrento e orgulhoso demais para me submeter. Eu fingi surpresa. "Ela é sua?" Ele assentiu. Então eu girei a Bella fingindo procurar algo nela. "Perdão, mas não vejo seu nome escrito nela, sanguessuga."

Bella bufou, se desvencilhando de mim e ficando entre eu e o maldito. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas o vampiro a interrompeu. "Jacob Black, você quebrou o pacto. Seqüestrou uma de nós."

Eu queria puxar Bella de volta para mim, para poder respirar melhor. Mas a frase daquele bloodsucker (sugador de sangue) me fez parar. Eu ofeguei, arqueando o supercílio. "Do que está falando? – Você é um Cullen? – Edward Cullen?" Ele assentiu e apontou com a cabeça para Bella, e sorriu presunçoso.

Meus olhos horrorizados vagarosamente se moveram para Bella, enquanto sentia o sangue abandonar meu rosto e meus braços tremerem freneticamente com o sentimento de traição que invadia cada fibra do meu corpo. Por que eu me sentia traído se, na verdade, ninguém me devia nenhuma explicação naquele momento? Meus lábios tremeram e se abriram e nem me importei se gaguejaria ou não. "Você... você é uma Cullen, Bella? –"

"Isabella." Edward rispidamente me corrigiu. E eu o ignorei.

Bella assentiu para mim, os olhos cor âmbares nunca encontrando os meus. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu mais uma vez. "Mas eu não sabia de pacto algum, eu juro. – Eu estava no Rio de Janeiro, morei lá por dois anos e só voltei no dia em que você me achou." Ela acrescentou rapidamente, dando uma olhada rápida para a coisa ao lado dela, um olhar acusador. "Ninguém se incomodou em me avisar que haviam lobisomens em La Push." Ela suspirou e voltou seu olhar dolorido para mim, suplicante. "Por favor, acredite em mim, Jacob."

Por que ela não me chamou de Jake?

Céus, o que eu estava pensando?! Dois vampiros comigo aqui, sozinho, e eu me importando com o porquê de Bella não ter me chamado pelo apelido carinhoso que ela me deu?? Essa foi ótima.

Eu acreditava nela. Mas eu precisava vê-la lutando por mim. Eu PRECISAVA disso. "Você armou tudo isso para descobrir coisas sobre nós, não é? Agora, eu caí na sua emboscada."

Ela me olhou chocada e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, por Deus, Jacob!" Ela começou a andar para mim, mas Edward a segurou pela cintura, a puxando de volta. "Edward, ta tudo bem, ele não vai me machucar." Ela pediu, mas o maldito não se moveu.

"Nós vamos para casa, Bella. – Tudo vai ficar bem." Ele disse dando alguns passos para trás.

Isso me fez dar para frente a mesma quantidade de passos que ele deu para trás, como se existisse um magnetismo que me prendia a ela. Como se ela também sentisse isso, ela esticou uma mão para mim. Aquela imagem cortou meu coração em dor. "Hey, leech (sanguessuga). Ela não quer ir com você. Largue-a." Eu mantive minha voz firme.

Edward sorriu de escárnio para mim. "Boa piada, mongol." Ele de outro passo para trás, fazendo o magnetismo ficar quase insuportável. Quando Bella se esticou mais para mim, se torcendo dentro do aperto do imbecil para poder chegar o mais perto de mim possível, eu senti o magnetismo aliviar um pouco. "Para quê? O bando quer fazer uma fogueira e estão sem lenha?"

Eu deixei um rosnado feroz correr solto pelo meu peito e rilhei os dentes. "Ela está se adaptando à animais – graças a mim – Se você levá-la, ela vai voltar ao sangue humano! Deixe-a aqui!" Na verdade, eu não sabia se ela não iria mesmo conseguir se não estivesse comigo, mas era uma desculpa esfarrapada válida para que ela permanecesse comigo. Eu poderia pensar em outros meios de impedi-la de lutar mais tarde.

"Edward, faça o que ele diz. Me solte!"

"Acha mesmo que ele fala sério, Isabella?? – Não passou por sua cabeça de que ele te mantém porque você é Defensora e poderia ser útil como escudo contra nós?? Ele não obtém nenhuma afeição por você, acredite em mim." Ele sorriu, olhando para mim. "Eu posso ler pensamentos, lembra, Isabella?"

Eu vi o corpo de Bella enrijecer e seu olhar vir vagarosamente para o meu, tornando-se dolorido. Ela não podia realmente estar acreditando nele, podia? Ela endureceu seu olhar sem desviar do meu e respirou fundo. "Não diga bobagens, Edward. ME LARGA! Eu quero ir com Jake!"

Eu vi Edward sorrir e apertar mais o corpo de Bella contra si. "Não, não quer."

De repente, Bella se curvou e tirou o tênis do pé esquerdo e o tacou na minha direção. Rápido demais para meus olhos enxergarem, o tênis atingiu o meu pescoço. Então, a última coisa que vi antes de desmaiar pra escuridão foi Bella gritando algo pra mim até as lágrimas turvarem minha visão escura.


	5. Rasgada

**GUERRA DOS MUNDOS**

**(War of the worlds)**

**Garota Inu**

**5****. Rasgada.**

"Me solta! Eu quero sair! Eu sei que ele não mentiu! EDWARD! Me solta!!" Eu agarrei um vaso e o taquei na parede. Era o meu quarto e eu podia destruí-lo o quanto eu quisesse. Normalmente, eu ficaria histérica e ficaria pedindo mil desculpas por horas se eu quebrasse algo sem querer, mas em uma situação como essa...

Eu não estava dando a mínima.

Alguém bateu na porta e, sem pedir permissão, Carlisle entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si e me olhando compreensivo. Este não era um quarto-especial que me deixava humana, mas... eu tinha lembrado como era ser uma... eu tinha lembrado de como chorar. Corri atá Carlisle e o abracei enquanto enquanto os soluços secos me chacoalhavam, me lembrando do por quê que eu nunca cheguei muito perto dele quando eu ainda estava mal por ter perdido Edward. Ele me me pegou no colo e me pôs na cama, sentando ao meu lado, ainda me abraçando. "Droga... essa cena me é familiar." Estava 'chorando demais para responder e ele sabia disso. "Como quando você foi para o Brasil e Edward pode despencar em mim."

É, isso mesmo. Eu não estava mais chorando.

"Como?" Eu perguntei, estupefada.

"Quando você desistiu de tentar o sangue animal, Edward surtou.–"

"Dessa parte eu lembro. Imaturidade dele ficar bravo com–"

"Consigo mesmo."

Eu estaquei. "Como?" Parecia ser a única palavra que eu sabia.

Carlisle respirou fundo. "Edward sabia que se continuasse sendo amável com você, você não desistiria dele. E ele queria que você o deixasse, porque não se achou merecedor de ter você depois de ter falhado em te salvar. – Como sempre, ele acha que a culpa é dele." Eu pisquei, como se tivesse lágrimas nos meus olhos, sentindo um bolo crescer na minha garganta. "Ele ainda me ama?", perguntei.

Carlisle riu baixinho. "Até a morte. Ele não pôde evitar ficar com ciúmes quando ele viu você e Jacob juntos na praia, pareciam tão íntimos que ele quase pôde chorar quando chegou aqui."

Eu franzi o cenho e virei minha cabeça para encarar meu colo. "E por que está me dizendo isso?", eu perguntei.

Carlisle me beijou na testa e segurou minha mão, gesto que ele sempre fazia quando a conversa acabava. "Só peço que não o culpe por ter seqüestrado você de volta de quem te seqüestrou primeiro. – Pense nisso."

Quando Carlisle fechou a porta, eu me deixei cair na cama e chorar mais um pouco. Eu poderia conversar com Edward mais tarde e fazer as pazes. Meu coração morto estaria pirando se estivesse vivo, e que falta eu sentia disso. Sim, eu falarei com Edward mais tarde, assim que minha mente se acalmasse...

Assim que minha mente parasse de pensar em Jacob.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Não imaginava que demoraria tanto assim para eu superar que tinha voltado para casa. Não sabia que duas semanas com Jacob me acostumariam. Eu suspirei pesadamente enquanto olhava para onde a Lua deveria estar, mas era noite de Lua nova... Nas histórias de Lobisomens, eles costumam se transformar em lobos com o poder e influência da Lua cheia.

E na Lua nova? Quando não tinha Lua para se transformar?

Eu me levantei e suspirei. Eu não podia adiar mais minha conversa com Edward, afinal, já fazia três dias que eu não saía daquele quarto. O único contato verbal que tive desde Carlisle fora Alice, todas as tardes ela passava umas duas horas conversando comigo. E era por isso que tinha que falar com Jacob, já que tinha informações de Alice para dar a ele.

Enfim...

"Edward...?" Eu sussurrei. Ele iria me ouvir. "Pode vir aqui um pouco?" antes que ele entrasse, eu dei uma última olhada para o lugar da Lua.

Ele entrou no quarto com a mesma expressão cute de insegurança e medo que ele tinha no rosto no dia em que se virou para ver minha reação ao vê-lo brilhando. A lembrança me fez sorrir um pouco. "O que você está pensando?" Ele perguntou, sussurrando, encostado na minha porta com as mãos enterrado nos bolsos. Quando eu não respondi, ele passou a encarar o chão. "Por favor... eu _preciso_ saber..."

Meu sorriso se tornou triste em uma aparição de uma risada curta. "Pensando no dia que te vi brilhar. Você me olhava do mesmo jeito que me olha agora."

"Olhar de medo de te perder?", ele perguntou e eu assenti. "Imaginei."

"Mas... neste olhar de agora há algo de diferente." Eu olhei de novo para onde a Lua onde deveria estar. "Aquele era inocente. Neste agora, você _sabe_ que fez algo errado." Minha voz endureceu na última parte.

Edward bufou. "Eu te salvei, do que–"

"Eu não queria ser salva, Edward, eu não queria voltar, não agora. Eu tinha que ajudá-los!" E não é como se eu não fosse voltar. Eu ia tentar escapar.

Ele rosnou. "Isso é errado."

Eu o olhei indignada. Ele não podia ser tão cínico, podia? "O que você sabe sobre certo e errado, Edward?? – Eu não pude me alimentar de animais e você me tomou por errada! E mesmo me vendo no último suspiro, você ainda teve coragem de ficar irritado comigo!"

"Não estava irritado com você, era comigo!!" Ele gritou.

E eu fiz o mesmo. "E mesmo assim fui eu quem pagou por isso!!!" Eu solucei, cobrindo meu rosto. Quando voltei a falar, minha voz era menos que um sussurro. "Foi algo bobo... mas não sabe o quanto doía cada vez que o ouvia me chamar de Isabella."

Eu estaquei de repente. Meu coração morto fingindo bater forte com a sensação conhecida... aquele puxão magnético – ou pelo menos, parecia magnético – que me levava para La Push tinha voltado e estava insuportável. Fingindo que ia encarar a janela, eu dei alguns passos para a direção que o puxão me levava para ver se aliviava um pouco, mas a diferença foi quase nula. Eu não sabia o que era, mas eu suspeitava que fosse minha consciência pesada por tê-los deixado numa hora difícil.

Senti braços mornos me abraçarem apertado e meu corpo enrijeceu no abraço de Edward. Ele não me abraçava há mais de dois anos. "Edward... o que é isso?"

"Senti sua falta, Bella, amor." Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido e ficou ali me abraçando por vários segundos.

E por vários segundos eu tentei. Juro que tentei perdoá-lo, dizer que tudo estava bem e que eu o amava e que sentira falta dele também. Mas a mágoa de ter sido injustiçada do jeito que ele fez não me permitiram; e eu ainda tinha metade da mente concentrada em Jake e nesse puxão magnético.

'_E o que isso significa?'_

Eu ofeguei. A lembrança da voz de Edward em meu sonho me assustando ao ecoar pelas paredes do quarto. Só eu tinha ouvido aquilo? Ou Edward escutou também? Ele estava ainda com o rosto enterrado no meu cabelo, então assumi que era apenas minha mente me perturbando mesmo.

"Edward... você me humilhou por muito tempo, mesmo que no fundo não fosse algo fundado, a dor que me causara era. – Eu o perdôo, claro! Eu te amo." Respirei fundo, me desvencilhando do abraço. "Mas preciso de um tempo...", eu sussurrei para ele.

Sabia que ele queria perdão, mas ele queria perdão E reconciliação; e este segundo eu não poderia dá-lo agora. Então, eu entendia a dor dele e sabia que era grande. "Desculpe. Eu entendo você–"

"Como poderia?" Ele perguntou ríspido.

Eu sorri para ele, melancólia. "É a mesma dor que me causou quando me deixou." Mas eu não o queria magoado comigo. "Escute, Edward... Eu não estou dizendo 'não', eu só preciso me preparar para esquecer isso, me entende? Por favor..."

Edward, que tinha me dado as costas para sair do quarto, se virou para me olhar e eu fiquei sem fôlego. Ele estava sorrindo. Era o meu sorriso que alcansava seu olhos, o meu sorriso. Eu sorri de volta e pisquei para ele. Ele piscou de volta e dublou com os lábios um 'obrigado' e saiu do quarto. Quando a porta se fechou, eu pude respirar tranquila, mesmo que o ato fosse desnecessário.

Peguei minha mala escondida embaixo da cama e a pus nas costas. Depois desta conversa, eu sabia que Edward não me seguiria e, se seguisse, eu correria mais rápido por estar com uma roupa mais confortável. Uma calça preta de cótton, camiseta branca e um tênis. Era mais fácil correr assim.

Fui até a parede de vidro e cortei um buraco como porta com as minhas garras. Só espero ninguém ter ouvido nada. Pulei para fora e corri para a estrada, as árvores passando ao meu redor como borrões. Continuei correndo pela estrada à direção que ficava La Push com a maior pressa que podia. Eu mal podia esperar para ver Jake, que saudade! Estar com ele era a melhor coisa do mundo! Eu me sentia humana ao lado dele. Me sentia frágil, indefesa, baixinha e trapalhona de novo. E ele me fazia rir histericamente com qualquer coisinha, era bem humorado, fácil de se conviver, não se irritava à toa, não ligava se eu era uma _'bloodsucker'_ (eu realmente tinha gostado do nome.), me ajudava quando eu precisava... Jacob era meu sol. Meu próprio sol particular que iluminava meus dias.

Sim, esse era um ótimo jeito de chamá-lo.

Eu parei de correr abruptamente e encarei a bifurcação que tinha na minha frente. Dois caminhos, um deles me levava a Jacob... E eu burramente não sabia qual! Esquerda ou direita? "Argh!" Eu exasperei. Estava estressada, com pressa, e aquele puxão ridículo só me irritava mais.

Então aquilo me atingiu.

Aquele puxão podia ser meu guia até onde Jacob estava! Sorri, ajeitando a mochila nas costas e caminhei para a direita. À medida que eu andava pelo caminho da direita, o puxão ficava mais e mais forte e insuportável, indicando que eu deveria ter pego a esquerda.

Era tudo o que eu precisava saber.

Corri tão rápido pelo caminho da esquerda que Speed Racer ficaria com vergonha. O vento nos meus cabelos tinha uma sensação legal e eu respirei o ar fresco BEM fundo, fingindo precisar dele. Em todas as bifurcações que apareciam (e até as trifurcações) eu fazia a mesma coisa que fiz na primeira. O puxão estava bem menos forte desde que deixei a casa e isso era um bom sinal. Eu devia estar perto, agora.

Depois de alguns minutos do sol ter se posto, eu vi a pequena casa vermelha surgir a distância e sorri. "Te ache–" Eu estaquei parada ao notar a pequena multidão em frente da casa. Todos os nove lobisomens estavam segurando Jake, que lutava para se soltar, enquanto o homem chamado Billy estava em sua cadeira-de-rodas à frente de Jacob conversando com ele.

"Filho, ouça – Ela é um deles, não deve se esperar coisa boa daquelas criaturas.", ele dizia.

Leah, a loba maluca da praia, que segurava um dos braços de Jake, rosnou. "Ela traiu você, fedelho, supere isso! Eu te avi–"

"Cala a boca!! Eu tenho que ir buscá-la, é a nossa única chance! – Ela não me traiu, ela não queria ir, me larga!!" Jake gritou.

E esse foi o meu limite.

"Hey!" Todas as cabecinhas giraram para me encarar e eu plantei meus punhos nos quadris. "Vão esmagá-lo e não me chamaram? Tsk! Bando de ingratos.", sorri, olhando apenas para Jake.

Vi Jake paralizar as tentativas de se libertar e me encarar completamente chocado. Eu alarguei meu sorriso. "Bonita cara de peixe."

Jacob, invocando forças sabe-lá-de-onde, se livrou dos nove lobisomens que o seguravam e veio correndo na minha diração. "Bells!!"

Os lobos se indignaram. "Bells??"

E eu também. "Bells? – woof!" Eu ofeguei de surpresa quando o corpo dele se chocou brutalmente com o meu, quase me derrubando, e ele me deu um grande abraço de urso. Quando ele me largou, eu repeti minha pergunta. "Bells?"

Ele riu. "Leve como uma vingança pelo 'Jake'"

Desta vez, foi Billy que se indignou. "Jake?"

"O que tem?" Ele perguntou.

"Pensei que só eu te chamava assim." Billy disse.

Jake deu de ombros. "Porque eu pedi várias vezes até você lembrar. – Ela foi do nada, por ela mesma."

Leah explodiu. "Desgraçado! Ela é um vampiro, seu imbecíl!!"

Jared (Jacob havia me apontado todos os lobos durante os dias em que estive com ele.) assentiu e concordou com Leah. "Como pode? O que entrou em você? – Dando apelidos e correndo para ela feito um maldito cãozinho!"

"Já se esqueceu de Tom? Ele não valia nada, mas ele ainda era um de nós, quileutes! E _ELA_ o _MATOU_!!" Este era o mais estourado dos nove lobos, como Jacob havia me dito, Paul. Ele já estava tremendo quando terminou de falar.

"São criaturas vís." Leah continuou. "Não sentem nada, nem sequer sabem mais como é ser um humano. – Não pense que ela é sincera ao dizer ser sua 'amiga'." Ela estreitou os olhos para mim. "Eles ão bons atores. Precisam que ser."

Aquilo me atingiu como um soco no estômago. Eu jamais tinha atuado com Jacob e e tinha como provar isso, graças a Alice. "Jake?"

"Hum?" É, ele estava irritado.

"Quem está criando recém-nascidos é um vampiro chamada Victória." Eu falei.

"Como é – você tem informações sobre essa guerra?!" Sam perguntou interessado, dando um passo a frente.

Eu sorri convencida pra ele. "Dia, hora, lugar, por onde vão chegar; pode escolher, tá? Tem mais." Eu disse, fingindo procurar por sujeiras nas unhas. Mas, cara, elas estavam sujas...!

Sam estreitou o olhar enquanto Leah rosnou. "Desembucha, morceguinha.", ele ordenou.

Eu estalei a língua e abaixei minha mão. "Por que não entramos, nos sentamos, tomamos um café, e discutimos sobre isso, caro Beta??"

Sam, Leah e aquele lobo estouradinho estavam prestes a retrucar quando Billy tomou a palavra. "Concordo. – Eu estava mesmo com fome." Ele girou sua cadeira-de-rodas rumo à casa, enquanto todos o seguiram, exceto Leah, que tremia violentamente.

Jake se apressou na frente para ajudar o pai e, no caminho, deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Leah. "Se acalma, mimosa. – Sem TPM por aqui, ok?" Ela não respondeu, apenas ficou me olhando mortalmente.

Eu comecei a seguir Jake, andando normalmente. Quando estava a cinco passos de Leah, tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

"Nem ferrando vou aceitar isso, MORRE!!", ela gritou e se lançou em cima de mim, já em sua forma de lobo.

Eu não podia machucá-la, nem queria... então só pude gritar por Jake enquanto Leah exibia seus dentes para mim.

"Leah!!" Jacob berrou, sua voz engrossando enquanto seu lobo vinha a tona. "NÃO, PARA!!"

Tarde demais.

Senti o tecido da minha pele rasgar, seguido pela minha carne a se partir e meu osso a se quebrar. O mais perturbador foi ver meu braço voar pelo ar e cair em frente a um lobo gigantesco marrom-avermelhado. Era muito gigante, bem maior que Leah... eu senti medo. Até que olhei nos olhos dele. "Jac...ob."

Então veio a dor.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!**_" Eu berrei, gritei, gritei. A dor era excruciante. Eu preferia que Leah tivesse arrancado minha cabeça de uma vez. "Ja... Jacob!!" Eu me virei para olhar o lobo de novo e o vi parado, em puro choque e horror.

Leah rosnou o que pareceu um riso e cravou os dentes na minha perna, mas não chegou a arrancá-la. Porém, minha perna estava partida ao meio na minha coxa, pendurada. Eu gritei de novo.

Então tudo era negro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Aguenta firme, você vai ficar bem." Uma voz preocupada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Vamos! Por que demora tanto?!" Uma voz irritada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Por favor, Bella… você disse que voltava em dois dias... volta..." Uma voz chorosa. Chorosa?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu pisquei aturdida várias vezes até meus olhos se ajustarem à luz do sol da tarde. Era uma tarde quente. Quente demais para humanos. E absurdamente quente demais para o lobisomem adormecido na raiz da árvore à minha frente.

Sorri. "Jake...", sussurrei.

Tentei me levantar, mas minha perna direita ainda não respondia. Droga, meus nervos e veias ainda não tinham se ligado, nem meus ossos, só a pele. "Perna estúpida.", eu bufei. Senti minha garganta queimar e meu estômago arder quando farejei Jacob no vento. Eu poderia caçar enquanto ele dormia, mas além da minha perna não funcionar ainda, eu não queria sair do lado dele, não depois de horas sem falar com ele.

Sorrindo, eu rastejei até ele e me sentei ao seu lado, procurando encostar bem nele, para esfriá-lo um pouco. Estava todo suado, quente e sujo de terra e eu sorri com aquilo. Depois de alguns minutos, ele pareceu relaxar mais com a queda de temperatura, tanto que passou a ressonar e nem suava mais. Ri satisfeita com meu sucesso. "Hah!"

Jacob acordou e pulou em cima de mim. Eu bati com as costas no chão e o encarei, sorrindo. Jacob rosnando em cima de mim. Tão cute. "Feliz em ver você também, puppy!", eu ri.

Ele arregalou os olhos ao finalmente notar que era eu e me abraçou. Nah, abraçou é modéstia, esmagou é melhor. "Oh, Bella, achei que você não fosse voltar! – Fiquei tão apavorado!" Ele dizia enquanto enterrava o rosto nos meus cabelos e inalava profundamente. "Ah, eu senti falta disso...", ele sussurrou.

Eu amava vê-lo feliz e odiava estragar a alegria dele, mas... "Jake, você está em cima da minha perna ferida."

Jacob saltou de cima de mim em um segundo e pediu desculpas, me puxando de pé. "Veja se consegue ao menos mancar." Eu assenti e ele me soltou.

Eu caí no chão tão graciosa quando podia, o que me fez parecer uma gelatina.

"Acho que não." Eu disse. "Jake, vamos voltar logo para a sua casa. Seu pai ainda deve estar com fome depois dessas horas." Eu me levantei apoiando em uma árvore. Meu braço ao menos parecia estar okay, por que minha perna ainda não?

Jacob mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar para o chão, sua expressão chateada. "Estamos na floresta há quase cinco dias, Bella..." Ele respirou fundo. "Precisou mais que cinco dias para você se... amurrar e acordar." Acordar?!

Eu engoli em seco. "E porque eu estive desacordada? – Me lembro de Leah em cima de mim, você a empurrando para longe com seu ombro... Lembro de você me pegando com a boca e me jogando nas suas costas... aí você catou meu braço com a boca e viemos para cá. Então você dormiu enquanto esperávamos minha perna e meu braço colarem de volta."

Jacob negou agitadamente com a cabeça, seu rosto gritando que ele pedia desculpas. "Leah não arrancou só sua perna e braço, Bella – Carregar sua cabeça na minha boca é uma coisa que eu bateria meu crânio em rochas pra esquecer..."

Eu asfixiei e escorreguei novamente para o chão. Leah tinha arrancado minha cabeça? Mas... eu lembrava de tanta coisa desde o momento até aqui, como posso ter perdido a cabeça?!

Jacob só podia ter lido minha mente quando falou. "Você deve ter sonhado isso quando sua mente se consertou mas estava inconsciente? – Talvez."

Eu mordi meu lábio. Mais do que não queria ter parecido fraca na frente do bando, eu não queria que Jake tivesse passado por esse tipo de situação. Nem mesmo Victoria aguentou ver seu parceiro ser despedaçado e––

Victoria!

"Eu dormi por quantos dias??" Eu perguntei desesperada.

Jake piscou, surpreso com a minha súbita mudança de humor. "Cinco dias.", ele disse. "Por quê?"

"Meu Deus, Jake... Os recém-nascidos estão vindo para cá! Chegarão na clareira do lado oeste daqui a dois dias! – temos que avisar ao Billy e ao Sam!!"

Eu estava histérica. Muito histérica. E a calma com a qual Jake estava lidando com isso me deixava mais histérica ainda! Ele apenas ficava ali, parado, em choque, me olhando com aquela cara de 'Oh my God!' e não se mexia para me ajudar a andar. "O que há? Entrou em choque?? Jake temos que ir!" Eu dei um soquinho no chão para enfatizar.

"Você... vai nos ajudar??", ele perguntou lentamente.

Eu rosnei. "Deus, Jake, não era o combinado desde o maldito ínicio?! – O que entrou em você, homem? Andou cheirando alguma coisa por aqui??" Ele não fazia sentido algum e minha paciência estava curta demais para tentar entender algo.

Ele parecia chocado, tão chocado que parecia irritado. "Leah arrancou seus membros e sua cabeça! – Te atacou na praia e com certeza deve te xingar muito para os outros!! – Como você pode ajudar a gente sabendo que vai estar ajudando ela???"

Minha boca se abriu consideravelmente diante aquela atitude dele. Quando comecei a salivar de surpresa, eu fechei a boca e girei os olhos para o incredulitismo inútil dele. Eu explodi. "Jacob... quer levantar essa sua bunda preguiçosa e canina daí e me levar até seu pai?!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jacob entrou na pequena casa, ainda me segurando nas costas como uma mochila Ele me sentou no sofá macio e marrom e saiu pela porta, dizendo que Sam devia estar presente e que iria buscá-lo... o que significava que eu estava agora tensa como o inferno, sozinha olhando para o rosto inexpressivo do homem que era o pai do garoto que eu mais prezava no mundo.

Eu suei frio.

...

Quer dizer, figuramente falando.

"Então..." ele começou. "O que você e meu filho ficaram fazendo na floresta por cinco dias?"

...

Oh, meu Deus! A gente vai conversar sobre sexo! Merda! "Eu estava morta e–"

"Você _é_ morta." Billy me interrompeu rudemente.

Eu abaixei meu olhar para o chão, desanimada e depressiva de repente; pela primeira vez em dois anos triste por seu o que eu era, por me chamarem assim... _muito_ triste. "Eu estava..." Eu limpei minha garganta quando ouvi minha voz rouca e achei mais dificil falar. "Eu estava impossibilitada de me mexer, falar e pensar, senhor. – Jake cuidou de mim, presu–"

"Olhe, não querendo ser chato ou grosso com você, que está disposta a nos ajudar, mas... Não se aproxime de meu filho e você sabe que não estou falando fisicamente." Billy coçou a nuca, desajeitado. "Não é por você ser o que você é que me incomoda, é o Jacob. – Quer dizer, tem a haver com o que você é, é só que você deve saber que uma união das duas raças é algo proibido, é heresia e sem contar que é impossível! – Acredite-me, não é por você, criança... você parece ser uma menina ótima, mas..." Suspirou. "Penso no quanto confuso, triste e frustrado ele ficaria se começasse a ter sentimentos por você..."

Eu tentei falar, mas a minha garganta entalou em alguma parte da conversa; talvez na parte em que ele disse para ficar longe do meu sol. Eu não queria nada disso, mas eu já sabia de tudo aquilo que ele me disse, eu só estava ignorando. Billy estava totalmente certo e só se preocupava com o bem estar do filho, queria seu bem.

E eu também queria o melhor para ele.

Eu funguei como se eu estivesse chorando... o que certamente se eu pudesse, eu estaria. "Então o que eu faço?" Deus, minha voz era irreconhecível.

Billy me olhou com dó. "Pare de chamá-lo de Jake, seja indiferente a ele, finja que ele é só mais um lobo do bando."

Cada palavra que Billy dizia, eu imaginava, e aquelas imagens se tronavam facas de dor que penetravam fundo no meu coração. Eu quis chorar, eu podia sentir minha visão embaçando com lágrimas imaginárias e o choro seco subir para escapar por meus lábios sem minha permissão. Desde quando me sentia tão humana? Como Jacob eu queria batidas de coração, eu queria faltas de ar, eu queria suor escorrendo pelo pescoço... eu queria ser viva de novo, com ele. "O senhor tem um grande filho, Sr. Black." Eu o olhei, minha expressão arrasada. "Sempre acredite nele. Eu queria poder mostrar a ele a fé e orgulho que tenho dele, mas eu prometo que vou me afastar, pelo bem dele... é que me sinto tão humana perto dele e–"

Eu me desfiz em soluços altos, sem ligar se o pai do garoto que eu mais me importava no mundo estivesse olhando, eu apenas queria chorar até morrer de vez.

Eu não queria mais ser vampira, mesmo tendo lutado fervorosamente no passa, eu não queria mais. Era como se eu estivesse vestindo uma roupa muito ruim, vulgar e que não era do meu gosto mais... Eu queria poder derramar lágrimas, queria sentir fome, comer e gostar disso, queria poder corar quando Jacob sorrisse largamente para mim e sentir meu coração bater descontrolado quando ele me beijasse no rosto...

Eu caí para frente e para fora do sofá, em cima de colo de Billy. Agarei a roupa dele em punhos e solucei meu coração fora. "Eu! – Eu quero viver, Billy, ser humana! – Não quero mais isso! – Eu sei que há umas – umas três semanas atrás eu tinha orgulho do que era, mas era tudo ilusão! Jacob tirou isso de mim! – Quero voltar a ser sem-graça de novo! Ter sede, frio e calor! Quero dormir, sonhar e acordar babando no meu travesseiro, Billy!!"

Foi aí que eu não consegui mais falar, só chorar sem lágrimas e quase infartar de surpresa quando Billy afagou meu cabelo de leve, e isso me fez me lembrar de Jacob. "Shhh... Por que está chorando à toa? Você é humana, Bella – Apenas está morta." Bem, Billy não era muito bom com as palavras, era? Agora sabia a quem Jake tinha puxado isso. "Eu conheço várias pessoas das quais você é muito mais humana que elas." A voz de Billy era grossa, mas macia e muito calma. Outra coisa que me lembrou de Jacob... e isso me fez chorar mais forte.

No meio do meu choro, eu pulei de susto quando a porta se escancarou e Jacob e Sam entraram na casa com tudo. Eu parei instantaneamente de chorar e só pude olhar para Jacob, que me olhava de volta curioso, dolorido e surpreso. O por quê disso só Deus sabe. Mas quando Sam me viu tão perto de Billy, ele vôou até mim e me arrancou de lá, me jogando o mais longe possível. Eu me choquei contra o sofá que estive sentada e o mesmo virou com o impacto, me fazendo cair aos pés de Jacob. Eu rosnei. "Ah, que lindo você estar me tratando tão bem já que sou eu que vou me encarregar de que sua esposa tenha mais dias com você, Beta." Eu exasperei. "E minhas pernas nem colaram de volta ainda...", choraminguei falsamente, subitamente com o humor mais alto para fazer piadas... certeza de que era a presença de Jacob.

"Qual o seu problema, Sam?!" Jake gritou furioso. "Ela acabou de se recuperar!!" Ele me ajudou a levantar. O calor que costumava a me dar inveja e felicidade me causando tristeza. O calor do corpo dele era uma sensação boa para a minha pele de gelo... eu queria ser quente de novo. Era essa maldita concha fria dessa maldita espécie que fazia Jacob proibido para mim.

"Obrigada." Eu disse secamente. Ele me olhou confuso e eu quis me bater por isso. "Vamos logo com isso. Cada segundo é perda de tempo."

Jake me sentou no sofá novamente e se jogou ao meu lado preguiçosamente. "Diga, Bells." Eu reprimi um sorriso...

E reprimi a dor por dentro.

Suspirei. "Eu tenho uma amiga que vê o futuro de acordo com as decisões das pessoas, ou seja, pode mudar se a pessoa mudar de idéia. – Essa batalha acontecerá daqui a dois dias, depois de amanhã–"

"Como é?! – Desgraçada inútil, por que está avisando só hoje?!" Sam gritou comigo.

"Porque os elefantes rosas me impediram!"Eu gritei me sentindo injustiçada. Ignorei a risada alta de Jacob e continuei olhando raivosa para Sam. "Porque aquela vaca cinzenta arrancou minha cabeça!!"

Sam abriu a boca para retrucar, mas era óbvio para todos que não havia o que dizer, então se calou, rosnando.

Eu respirei fundo, sentindo minha sede voltar aos poucos com Jacob ali. "É daqui a dois dias. Eu protegerei vocês dos dons, mas isso não basta. – Se forem mordidos, isso pode ser fatal para vocês lobisomens."Eu disse olhando para o chão e escondendo perfeitamente a minha preocupação doentia com Jacob. "Vocês não se transformarão como os humanos... morrerão." Eu pusei, acariciando minha cicatriz mais gelada que meu corpo. Jake notou isso e olhou. Quando percebeu o que era, ele virou o rosto, mordendo o lábio. "Mas eu sei como ajudá-los."

Billy se ajeitou em sua cadeira, ansioso. "Diga, por favor."

Sorri para ele. Pelo menos para ele eu podia. "Um amigo meu tem um passado muito obscuro. Maior parte dele é lidando com 'bebês'." Eu ri e olhei para Sam. "Isto é, se seu ego deixar mais vampiros ajudarem, pequeno Beta."

Os braços de Sam começaram a tremer, mas pararam logo.

Jacob sorriu, animado. "Como faremos isso?", perguntou.

Meu sorriso sumiu quando ouvi sua voz. "Jasper está disposto a ensiná-los a lutar contra eles. – Eles são descontrolados e não têm esquema de luta, se concentra apenas na força."

Jacob assobiou, rindo sinistramente em seguida. "Isso vai ser tããão boom!"

"Não, não vai." Eu disse, ríspida, mas eu só estava um pouco surpresa por ele ter ficado empolgado em lutar, consequentemente em matar vampiros. "Até vocês todos estarem preparados para lutar com eles, isso NÃO vai ser bom!" Eu dei uma curta olhada para Billy e sua expressão era compadecida, mas aprovadora.

Jake me olhou surpreso, mas não disse nem uma palavra. Eu só o via pela minha visão periférica, não me atrevia olhar para ele, exatamente.

Sam limpou a garganta, com certeza tentando quebrar a tensão entre mim e meu sol. "Me diga... por que seus vampiros querem nos ajudar?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Porque Victória, o vampiro que está armando tudo, está fazendo isso porque ela quer a mim." Eu apontei para mim.

Não levou mais que dois segundos para o sofá embaixo de mim entrar em um tipo de erupção e começar a sacudir por inteiro. E não precisava ser gênio para saber que era Jacob. Olhei para ele, mas eu não conseguir olhar para _ele_ em si... eu só podia ver um _vulto_ dele... Eu não podia acalmá-lo como podia antes e isso era o que doía: saber que se eu colocasse a minha mão em seu ombro, ele iria ficar melhor, mas não poder fazer isso, só poder fazer as coisas ficarem pior para ele... Deixei minhas presas aparecerem em minha expressão de desdém.

"Você acha que isso é ruim?? Que eu estou em perigo? – Vire suas costas para a mim e você irá ter seu saco nas minhas mãos e você nem saberia o que te atingiu!!" Eu estourei. Eu queria chorar. Alguém me lembra de me atirar de um prédio na próxima oportunidade. "Claro, eu não vou fazer isso." Me levantei com a minha penra boa e manquei até a porta.

Engoli em seco.

Olhei para trás e vi Jacob imóvel, ainda sentado, de costas para mim. Eu relaxei e permiti que meu rosto fosse tomado pela dor. Billy me olhou compassivo e Sam me olhou como se tivesse entendido o por quê da minha mudança de comportamento com Jake. Eu firmei minha voz, mas não me preocupei em apagar o sofrimento do meu rosto, já que Jacob não estava olhando. "Os Cullens estarão esperando na clareira a leste da casa às duas da manhã para nos ensinarem a lutar."

Jacob se levantou e olhou para mim. Então aquela idéia de me atirar de um prédio se tornou uma jura assim que vi o rosto dele...

Eu esperava que ele fosse ficar lívido, ou que ele fosse rir de mim ou que fosse me expulsar... mas os olhos dele estavam brilhando feito estrelas com uma pequeniníssima lágrima, que cobria seus olhos praticamente, já que o enorme sorriso no rosto dele fazia os olhos dele se comprimirem até ficarem pequenininhos...

Ele estava sorrindo... do jeito que eu estive esperando desde que o ouvi rir amargurado... ele estava sorrindo.

"Você disse 'Nos esperando'? Quer dizer que você vai ficar aqui??" Achei que fosse impossível, mas o sorriso dele se estendeu mais, fazendo aquela lágrima solitária ser espremia e rolar pelo rosto dele, morrendo em seu enorme e brilhante sorriso.

Eu não aguentei. Eu solucei audivelmente e engoli um forte choro garganta abaixo.

Eu o amava...

Quando falei, minha voz era de choro. "Bingo, totó. – Mais tarde te compro um osso." E saí, batendo a porta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu estava na garagem, claro, mas não presa pelos punhos.

Estava deitada no teto do Rabbit, olhando o nada acima de mim. Mãos atrás da cabeça e tornozelos cruzados, enquanto mastigava capim feito uma perfeita caipira.

Eu estava melhor agora depois de ter pensado a tarde inteira: se isso tudo teria o bem-estar de Jake como resultado, então por que eu era tão contra em deixá-lo? Agora, resolvi aceitar isso com a esperança que no futuro pudéssemos ser amigos. Eu torci o nariz. Amigo não era a palavra certa, tanto que nem mesmo Billy a usou e –

Eu congelei. Oh, my _God_!

A frase de Billy ecoou na minha cabeça _'Uma união das duas raças é proibido, herege...'_

Droga, Billy pensa que amo Jacob?? Como homem? Por Deus, não!

Uma batida na parede de madeira da garagem me impediu de continuar xingando Billy e o meu lobo favorito entrou, sorrindo para mim. Eu sorri de volta. "Eu sabia que você viria falar comigo, mas não imaginei que fosse demorar tanto."

"Sou meio lerdo com garotas, sabe?" O sorriso dele se alargou. "Principalmente quando são vampiras sexy.", ele piscou.

Eu ri alto. "Se você tivesse me conhecido quando eu era humana, você pensaria duas vezes antes de dizer isso." Eu suspirei e sorri agradecida para ele. "Obrigada pela aquela vez lá na praia, foi legal da sua parte."

Ele deu de ombros. "Não foi grande coisa. Eu só era contra matarem você, porque vi como Jake estava quando voltou de La Push para a ilha com você." A voz dele era sugestiva.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Não foi grande coisa?? Foi um grande apoio, Seth, obrigada!" Eu saltei do Rabbit e o abracei. Ele enrigeceu. "Oh, desculpa, desculpa!", eu o larguei rapidamente. "Eu ando esquecendo que sou sanguessuga..."

Seth estourou em risos e me puxou de volta. "Estúpida, foi só o choque de temperatura, eu não ligo de te abraçar.", ele disse.

Eu retribui o abraço e fechei os olhos, deixando a sensação de uma nova amizade correr por mim, me fazendo sorrir. Porém, quando abri meus olhos de novo, Jacob estava à porta da garagem, sua expressão machucada e pasma. Eu larguei de Seth e me afastei um pouco, querendo saber o por que de eu não querer que ele me visse em intimidades com outros.

Seth foi o primeiro. "Jacob, calma, nã–"

"Não é o que estou pensando? Que você pode me explicar? Que tudo isso é um graaande mal entendido?? – Vai se fuder, Seth!!", ele gritou.

Seth recuou e aquilo foi demais. "Hey, hey! – Jacob, calma, ele é só uma criança!", eu o defendi. Mas eu não sabia se eu o estava mesmo defendendo ou se eu estava querendo deixar claro de que Seth era apenas uma criança para mim.

Jacob rosnou enquanto um tremor tomava conta de seus braços e ombros. "Crianças não ficam com mulheres!!"

"Estávamos apenas nos abraçando!" Seth interveio.

"Cala a porra da sua boca, neném!!–"

"CHEGA!!!" Eu gritei. "O único bebê, a única criança que vejo na merda dessa sala é você, seu filhotinho!!!"

Jacob deu um chacoalhão quando o tremor subitamente aumentou horrores e ele correu para longe. Seth e eu suspiramos aliviados e ele começou a rir. "Cara! Foi a mesma coisa que da última vez!"

"Última vez?" Eu perguntei, curiosa.

"É, não entendeu? Ele disse 'mulheres'. Plural."

Por alguns segundos, eu fiquei parada, sentindo veneno correr nas minhas veias e empoçar na minha boca. Eu não sabia o que era aquilo, no entanto. Quando eu não respondi, Seth sorriu. "Há não muito tempo atrás, Jacob tinha uma pequena queda por uma garota, Nessie, e uma vez ela declarou seus sentimentos por mim e me beijou do nada! But... Jacob saw us."

"Ouch."

"É... olhe, Bella..." De repente, ele estava sério, me perfurando com seus olhos. "Eu sei que o que você está fazendo é para o melhor, mas... O melhor que você está procurando não é o mesmo melhor que o Jacob está, entende?"

Eu engoli. "Não.", menti.

Seth umideceu seus lábios e disse "Não faça o que Billy te disse para fazer."

"Como você–"

Ele se aproximou de mim e segurou meu rosto nas mãos. "O melhor que você está procurando é o pior para Jacob, não percebe?"

"Mas... ele estava certo, é para o bem de Jake.", sussurrei.

Seth sacudiu a cabeça. "Jacob vai ficar bem? É, ele vai, mas isso levará ANOS – Muitos e muitos anos, e você sabe por que?" Eu sacudi não com a cabeça. "Porque lobisomens levam anos para morrer."

Meu coração se apertou e ficou pequenininho dentro de mim. Aquilo não me parecia o melhor para Jake. Então Billy estava mesmo errado...? "Seth..." Eu estava subitamente consciente de algo. "O que você sabe? O que há com Jake?", perguntei.

Seth sorriu um grande e largo sorriso. "Um milagre. – Isso é tudo o que posso te dizer agora. Ninguém mais sabe sobre isso, porque tem décadas ou até séculos agora desde a última vez que aconteceu."

"O que quer dizer, Seth? Seja claro!" Eu rosnei, frustrada de tanta enrolação.

Ele piscou para mim. "Apenas seja boa com ele, okay? Seja amiga dele com costumava ser."

"Como? Ele está puto comigo, com a gente! Ele vai me tratar feito merda!" Eu queria arrancar meus cabelos!

Seth riu. "É, provavelmente você está certa." Ele é louco?! Por que demônios ele estava rindo?! "Mais comigo, mas não com você."

"Por quê?"

Ele sorriu o sorriso mais lindo dele e pegou minhas mãos nas dele. "Os Cullens estão vindo, Bella – Temos que ir."


End file.
